A New Dawn
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: Arinelle was Roman. Born to luxury and expensive gifts but she longed for freedom, she wanted trees and open valleys. She and the Knights of the Round Table had a lot in common. When she is adopted by Woads Arinelle is happy with her baby sister, living a quiet and simple life. All ruined when she meets Tristan.
1. Chapter 1

**Unfortunately I can not claim King Arthur and its characters as my own, only the characters I created. Oh well, I live in hope...**

**Also the songs are of my own creation, they may be a bit bland but I strongly wish for no one to copy then unless they first ask permission. Thank you!**

"Mother, how long until we reach the fort?" The little Roman boy asked, staring out the window longingly at the passing woods and hills.

"Not long now Mathius. Please sit down." His mother smiled with amusement. She cradled her baby in her arms, the baby only a few days old. "She'll be beautiful mother." The mother's eldest daughter smiled and hugged her little brother as he sat down next to her. "I know, she'll look just like you, my daughter." She smiled proudly. Suddenly there were loud shouts outside and the wagon stopped abruptly, throwing the family forwards. "What's happening?" Mathius asked excitedly and leaped to his feet. "Stay here. Don't come out of the wagon." The mother said and stepped outside, still holding the baby. Suddenly there was the sound of clashing of swords and angry roars of men as arrows flew at the wagon. "Father! Mother!" Mathius sprung outside and ran to find his father.

"Mathius no! Come back!" The older sister leaped after him, her silk skirts billowing around her ankles like a silver storm. She swallowed back her fear as the battle thickened around her. Mathius ran and she tried to reach him but he was the faster runner, he soon disappeared from his sister's sight. Suddenly a soldier threw a girl at the Roman woman, a Woad. She caught the woman in her arms and stared down at her. She stared back. Suddenly the Roman girl shielded the Woad with her own body. "Leave her! She's only a woman!" She shouted at him. He blinked then there was an arrow piercing his skull. Blood and battle did not worry her, she only feared for her family. She calmly ran through the battle in search of her family, ducking to avoid arrows and running from Woads. Suddenly the battle stopped and there was deadly silence. The Woads had won. The Roman girl stood and stared at the ground, three bodies lying there. Dead. She swallowed and knelt by her mother, taking the crying baby into her arms and rocking her gently. "There now Renna. I have you." She whispered softly and sang her sister a lullaby. She ignored the Woads, expecting them to kill her too but they listened, watching the Roman curiously as she took what she wanted from my family's bodies. The girl settled Renna in the basket her mother always carried her in and slipped her mother's and father's rings from their fingers and threaded them onto the gold chain around her neck, feeling the cool gold hang over her heart. Next she took her mother's necklace and placed that around my own neck, a fine chain of gold with golden snakes surrounding a large emerald. She then took her brother's sword and her father's weapons, slinging his bow and arrows over her shoulder and taking his knives. Whistling horse came to me, accepting her as his new mistress. The Woads continued to watch as she took her mother's hand and placed it in her father's, holding back the tears and burying the emotions deep within herself. Finally she turned to face the Woads, staring with no anger or hate. She understood them, unlike so many others. Speaking to them in their native tongue she said. "I forgive you for this, for this is the land you love and we had no right to be here. If you take my life then I beg you to spare my sister and raise her in your ways, teach her the right way to live her life and call her your own." They stared at her in shock then a girl stepped forwards, the one the Roman had saved.

"You shall not be harmed, sister, I owe you my life and so I shall protect you. Come with us. We shall make you a new home." She promised and touched her knuckles to her lips then ran them over the other girl's forehead. A sign of acceptance. The sister stooped and picked up Renna, following them into the trees. "We shall return and bury them, first let us take you to Merlin. He will know what you should do." The Woad said then smiled to her new friend. "I am Marin."

"I am..." The Roman thought for a moment then sighed. "I do not want my old name anymore, I want to be someone completely new." She admitted.

"Then we shall give you a new name." Marin promised and led her to their camp. Woads eyed the new arrival warily but she passed by without concern and knelt before Merlin, bowing her head humbly.

"I knew you would come to us. Long before you ever stepped foot on our land." He whispered and touched the girl's head. "You shall live with us. You shall live a life of freedom in the forest." He decided without any advice from his council.

"Thank you, my lord." She smiled and kissed his hand.

"We shall name you Arinelle, meaning 'new dawn'." He smiled again and turned to Marin. "Take her to your tribe, she will dwell with you there. Have our people bring her all of her family's belongings and her horse." He gave out a few more orders then Arinelle was taken away to Marin's home.

"It is beautiful here!" Arinelle breathed and gazed around at the village, the tree houses and the small huts on the ground. She would be very comfortable here.

"Thank you, we shall build you your own home where ever you wish it." Marin laughed and showed her around the village. "This is Old Mother, she is our healer." Marin introduced the young woman to the ancient lady. She was quite frightening at first, she wore strange teeth around her neck like a necklace, her silver hair looked more like a lion's mane and her waxy, wrinkled face was full of strange markings and tattoos. Once Arinelle had gotten over the frightening appearance she realized the woman was not that scary after all, she was small and quite round, her twinkled merrily and she had lines on her face from her permanent smile. "Greetings little ones, come share this meal with me." She gestured to two seats and the girls sat down, Renna twisting in Arinelle's arms to see the woman. "May I?" Old Mother's arms reached forwards and Arinelle placed Renna in them. "Ah...strong. Healthy. A very beautiful child." She inspected the baby. "Your sister?" She raised her eyebrows and Arinelle nodded, eating the food before her politely but hungrily. "Thank you for the meal. It was delicious." She smiled as Marin gulped hers down.

"I see greatness in you child..." Old Mother whispered, her eyes glazing over and staring at Arinelle as she drew away uncertainly.

"Do not fear, she is seeing your future." Marin whispered and Arinelle relaxed.

"You will live many years in the forest but I see troubles ahead. They will come with a storm, they will bring you fire and water, they will cost you dearly but they are your salvation! He who is silent speaks loudest to you, he is a monster but you shall bring forth a man. A knight." Old Mother shook her head and smiled as though nothing had happened.

"What do you mean?" Arinelle asked.

"Mean what child?" She frowned then laughed. "Did I just speak another prophecy?" She asked Marin who nodded. Arinelle repeated what Old Mother had said and she thought for a while. "Hmm. I am not sure what it means, perhaps the fire and water are emotions, you will feel anger and hate towards them but perhaps also peace?" Old Mother frowned and massaged her chin. "Only time can tell." She suddenly burst into a fit of coughing and Marin began to panic. "Old Mother! Tell me what to do!" She gripped Old Mother's shoulders and looked frantically at all the herbs around her. Arinelle leaped from her seat and poured some water, mixing a drink of certain herbs and berries until it became a smooth liquid and drinkable. Old Mother gulped it down and slowly began to relax, the coughs dying down to a soft splutter then silence. "Are you alright now?" Arinelle asked gently and Old Mother nodded.

"You have talent child. Come to me at dawn tomorrow. I shall talk to you about your teachings. You shall learn to become a healer and a warrior like Marin here." She touched Marin's shoulder and smiled affectionately.

"I am no good at healing but I am a good hunter and warrior, I shall train with you." Marin smiled and Arinelle beamed.

"I should like that more than anything!" She praised the heavens for a good fortunes then fell silent, bowing her head in shame.

"Ah but you are not without loss are you?" Old Mother said tenderly. "There is no shame in feeling happiness during mourning. Your family would be glad to see you smile so. Remember this, you should not pity or mourn the dead but the living for they are the ones who suffer most." Old Mother's wise words made Arinelle smile again and lift her head.

"I shall remember your words, Wise Mother." She grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Galahad, do you ever shut up?" Gawain demanded as Galahad continued with his rant about a woman who had stolen his money.

"No." He glared at Gawain. The silent knight in the corner stroked his hawk and fed her a piece of rabbit. Her favorite.

"Tristan, please tell this child he needs to go to sleep." Gawain complained and turned over away from Galahad, pulling his blanket over his ears. Tristan glared at them both. "Never mind." Gawain grunted. Bors was meant to be taking the first watch but Tristan nodded to him. A second later Bors was asleep and snoring. Arthur and his knights were north of the wall in Woad territory and the scout could feel their eyes on them at all times. He breathed in the fresh air and listened to the sounds of the forest. Suddenly, he could hear singing. A beautiful voice drifted into his mind and the scout sat up, straining to hear it. "Tristan?" Arthur began but Tristan lifted a finger to his lips, silencing Arthur to hear the voice. Together they stood and woke the men silently. They followed the voice to a clearing where the bright moonlight glowed upon the long grass, swaying like silver blades with opal flowers. They all stared in awe at the girl, hooded and cloaked as she walked among the silver moon flowers.

"Here my spirit call to you...feel my heart burn for you..." Her voice was unlike any other the men had ever heard, the voice of an angel. Her cloak shielded her face but exposed her shoulders and refined body, skin a glowing white, a pearl grey dress floating around her ankles as she walked. She was a ghost, she was an angel, she was a goddess, she was every inch the beauty every man dreamed of having. The knights still could not see her features but imagined her silently. Suddenly a twig snapped and the girl turned sharply and stared at the knights. A fleeting glimpse of her wide, silver eyes was all the knights could see before she was gone, melting into the mist like a ghost. They all glared at Galahad.

"Well done Galahad." Bors grumbled. "Who was that?"

"I have heard tales of this woman. They call her a moon spirit for she walks the woods at night, singing. She has been said to have guided lost soldiers back to the wall and to safety." Arthur said, gazing out at the meadow.

"A moon spirit?" Galahad raised his eyebrow. "Probably just a Woad."

"Yes, unfortunately she didn't see fit to kill you where you stand." Gawain muttered. The knights returned to their camp to find a message nailed to the tree with an arrow.

Leave now whilst you still can.

"I say we do as the parchment says and get out of here as quickly as possible." Dagonet breathed sleepily then went back to sleep. The scout, however, could not sleep. He kept on hearing the voice in his head and seeing the pure skin of the woman before she vanishes. She haunted him. He took the arrow into his hands and admired the craftsmanship, the arrow head was perfectly shaped, the points at the end and curved inwards to make it hard to extract from a wound without causing more damage, a Woad marking carved into the metal, half of a sun over a horizon. The feathers were white and grey, lined with silver. Owl feathers, meaning it would fly far and without making the slightest noise to its prey. Tristan tucked it into his quiver then folded his arms across his chest, listening intently to the forest.

The men rode hard for the wall, glad that their mission was nearly over. "All this just to ensure a fat old man's well being." Bors grumbled.

"Soon we will be home. Just another night then a days ride." Arthur called back to them. As they stopped to let the horses rest, Tristan watched the trees warily. "Tristan?"  
"They're here." He muttered and pointed his bow at the trees, firing an arrow and watching as a Woad fell dead from the trees, painted blue for a battle. They pounced on the men without another moments hesitance, giving a great and frightening war cry as they engaged the knights. The Sarmatian knights were outnumbered, over three times their numbers but they fought with unbelievable strength and skill. Soon the Woads were running back into the trees, screeching in fury. A man knelt at Tristan's feet, wounded but not fatally. Tristan lifted his sword and went to take of the Woad's head but a shadow leaped at him, knocking him aside and disarming him with one flick of his sword. The man's hood was pulled low over his face so you could not see his features, giving him a daunting charisma. "Tristan!" Lancelot roared in anger and ran to the scout's aid as the shadow's sword was pressed to his throat. The attacker looked up and stepped backwards, meeting Lancelot with a elegant flick of his blade, knocking both of Lancelot's swords aside and shoving him far back into the tree with tremendous force. The blow to Lancelot's head knocked the knight unconscious and he fell. Tristan growled and took his his blade again, fighting to defend his brother. With his back turned the warrior heard the scout run at him, every other knight coming to aid him, he fought hard and long, keeping them all away from the fainted Woad. A child's scream made them all stop and a girl ran from her hiding place and threw herself at the man, sobbing as she clutched his hand. Galahad went to pull the girl away but the dark warrior kicked him in the shoulder then turned elegantly, pulling out his bow and aiming a silver arrow at Tristan's heart. The hood fell back and they all stared in shock. It was a woman. A beautiful woman. Her bright red her hung in tight curls down her back like a waterfall of fire and her sparkling green eyes glowered at Tristan, her perfect, red lips parted as she breathed heavily, her nostrils flaring in anger. "Back." She snarled in the knights language and they took a step back, still staring in shock. She lowered her bow and went to the Woad, placing her hand on the girl's head and speaking to her in her own language. She ran into the woods and left Arinelle with the knights. She reached into her cloak and bound the wound in the Woad's side and then glanced to Lancelot, slowly she stepped towards him and opened his mouth. She looked at Dagonet and showed him the leaf she was holding. He nodded and she put it into Lancelot's mouth. "It's alright, it will numb the pain and wake him up." He assured the others.

"What is your name?" Arthur asked the girl but she didn't reply.

"I warned you to leave." She hissed, ignoring the question.

"We are."

"Then why do you go the long way?" She demanded.

"We do not know these forests as you do." Arthur explained and her expression softened slightly, making her features even more perfect and beautiful.

"Follow the river downstream, you will reach the wall by nightfall." She said then lifted the Woad up onto her shoulders with incredible strength and carried him away, into the trees then far from sight. Tristan listened to her strong footsteps and continued to listen until they had faded into silence. They all stared after her. "I think that was the woman we saw last night." Gawain said slowly then turned to his brothers. "I don't know about you lot but I'm following that river." They all agreed and journeyed home as fast as their horses could carry them.


	3. Chapter 3

They all sat in the tavern drinking, celebrating their survival. Bors was all over Vanora, kissing her roughly as he apologized for being away for so long. Tristan sat in the corner, skinning an apple. He listened to the conversations around him but did not participate. "Arthur!" Tristan looked up at Gawain's call. Arthur entered the tavern looking greatly distressed. "We have new orders." He said solemnly and the room went silent. "There was an attack on a high ranking Roman family a year past in Woad territory, north of the wall-"

"Then they're dead." Galahad said simply, his eyes dancing in fury.

"There have been suspicions that the daughter may have survived and is a captive of the Woads. Her brother is here with me now..." He turned and scowled at the Roman officer.

"Greetings friends." He said coolly but he was met with glowering stares. "My sister, Hamina. I have received threats on her life, threats that if we did not leave Britain then she would be killed. She needs to be rescued, my dear sister is all to me." He gave a great display of sorrow and grief but the scout wasn't fooled. He knew a liar when he saw one. Suddenly the knights were thrown into another mission and the next morning, they were preparing to leave. "My lord Arthur, please. If you find her, give her this." The officer handed Arthur a signet ring bearing the crest of two snakes clutched in an eagle's talons.  
"We will find her and return her to you." Arthur promised. Tristan was silent as they traveled through the gates and deep into Woad territory.

* * *

Arinelle smiled at Gweth's father as he woke from his deep sleep. "Good morning." She said brightly as he focused on her.

"Good morning sister, what happened?" He asked and sat up, wincing slightly as his wound twinged painfully.

"I saved your life that's what happened. I had to take on all of the Sarmatian knights in order to get to you." She laughed and handed him some hot broth.

"Sarmatian knights?" His eyes widened in shock. "What happened to the others?"

"They are safe. Many escaped only with wounds but only a few men were killed, may their souls rest in peace. I sent the knights home to the Wall." Arinelle said confidently.

"It was a blessed day when you came to us, Kind Mother." He relaxed and ate hungrily, his comment making Arinelle blush modestly.

"Gweth! Your father is awake!" Arinelle called and the little girl ran in and threw herself at her father.

"Father!" She sobbed and he held her lovingly, stroking her hair and insisting he was fine.

"You may go home whenever you are ready, remember not to stretch that wound or it will open again, no more fighting for a time, not until I said so." Arinelle listed off the things the Woad must not do before letting him go. She had worked through the night, travelling to the main camp to aid the healers, her skill well known and appreciated. "Let us ride Renna. I miss the forest." Arinelle picked up her sister and placed her in an animal skin pack, making sure she was comfortable on my back so she could enjoy the forest. They rode gently through the trees and Arinelle sang to her, laughing at her sweet giggle. Suddenly Arinelle felt someone was creeping towards them in the shadows. She stopped Victory and watched for their stalker. "Reveal yourself." Arinelle said calmly, gazing intently at the bushes but gasped when Kivroth stepped from the bushes.

"Hello sister." He grinned triumphantly and whistled for his pet, a wolf. His muzzle was scarred and his amber eyes glowed like a spirit, clumps of balck fur were missing where long scars ha formed on his body.

"Leave. You are banished from these parts. By your own people." Arinelle summoned all of the saliva in her mouth and spat at his feet.

"Yes but you have strayed into my heart, I could not stop myself from coming to see you."

"You don't have a heart." Arinelle snarled and tensed her thighs against Victory's flanks, warning him of her next move. His head came up and he pounded the ground and snorted at the wolf who was snapping at his feet with his long fangs, his scarred muzzle snarling at them. She dug her heels in and Victory spurred forwards, galloping back to their home. The wolf was after them, howling at his escaping prey. "Faster Victory!" Arinelle encouraged, snaking her hand around her back to grip Renna to her, trying to make her as safe as possible. She raced over the hill and into the village, screaming wildly. "Kivroth! Kivroth is in the woods!" Suddenly the men were up on their feet and roaring with rage, running into the trees. The wolf growled and someone shot at it, chasing it back to its master. "Arinelle! Are you hurt?" Marin ran to me and took Renna as I climbed down from Victory. "No. Renna?" She turned attentively to her sister.

"Annoyed with you." Marin laughed at the frowning baby.

"Well, better than crying." Arinelle sighed and hugged them both tightly.

"I shall come back with you. Keep you safe from that vermin." She hissed at the forest.

"You do not have too, if I get into trouble you would hear me from my hut. Besides I still have the horn." I reminded her but she insisted. She gathered her bow and arrows and returned home with me. Victory following obediently. "Such a good boy." I smothered him and he closed his eyes, pleased with himself. I fed him some apples as a reward and rubbed him down whilst Marin held Renna for me. "She is growing into such a beautiful child." She smiled and tickled her, making Renna laugh and grip onto her finger. "My mother named her for her complexion, gold hair and blue eyes like the angels." I explained.

"Really? You have never told me of angels before, what are they like?" Marin sat forwards intently.

"Angels are beautiful creatures who live in heaven, they watch over mankind and protect the pure and innocent." I explained.

"Then they do not exist for they did not protect us when Rome came." She spat at the mention of Rome's name.

"Sometimes the only way to protect someone is to take them away from earth and take them to live in heaven, away from pain and suffering. You see when you die, you live forever in complete peace." Arinelle told Marin everything she knew about heaven, telling her how beautiful it was and how only the good people can live there. "I don't think I'm so afraid of death. Heaven does not sound so bad." Marin mused.

"No. No it's not for that is where I shall be reunited with my family." Arinelle smiled contently. It was late now and she had nothing for food except some rabbit she had shot yesterday. They ate then watched Renna drift into sleep after drinking her milk. The men returned from the woods and the two friends stood at the door, waiting for them. "Anything?" Marin asked, running to her husband. "Nothing. He is gone. Let Marin and I stay with you, then we will know that you are safe." Horan came to me and Arinelle nodded.

"I shall prepare a bed for you both." Kinnro entered and turned to Arinelle, not even acknowledging the others.

"Are you alright?" He demanded.

"I am well. Do not fear for me." Arinelle smiled and began to gather blankets and pillows.

"Are you sure?" Kinnro continued, deeply concerned for her.

"I assure you. I am unharmed. If Kivroth had dared to touch me I would have cut his hand from his arm then gave him a few more scars to boast about." Arinelle laughed. Kinnro followed her, pestering her until he was forced to leave by Marin.

"He has great feelings for you." Marin grinned at her.

"Yes but he is like a brother to me, if I married him, I would be smothered like a child. I do not like that at all!" Arinelle replied, making Marin grin even more. The hut was small but it had two rooms. One for living and the other for healing. The healing room was given to the couple and they drifted into the room after saying goodnight. Arinelle tried to block out the sounds of their love-making but she could not. She listened to the groans and gasps, silently wishing she could know what it felt like to be in love. The next morning brought rain and dark clouds. The river rose and Arinelle was forced to put all of her jars away for fear of a storm. "Hush now my love." Arinelle cuddled her sister until she was calm again. Arinelle waited for four days but still the storm would not leave. The great storm made Arinelle's memory drift back to when she had first met Old Mother and she had gave her a prophecy about her. "This is a bad omen. Something evil has returned to the forest." Marin whispered.

"Kivroth." Arinelle guessed and began to collect her weapons for sharpening. Suddenly the sound of a horn made them all look up.

"I must go." Horan ran out the door, grabbing his sword as the horn called him to battle.

"Horan wait for me!" Marin shouted and dived after him. The horn sounded again, the Woads were in trouble. Arinelle threw her cloak over her shoulders and calmly assembled her weapons. I'll sharpen them later. She thought then carried Renna to the village, slipping from Victory's back and leaving Renna with one of the mothers as the rain lashed down at her face. "I shall look after her. Go." The mother nodded and waved as the brave woman galloped to the battle. She followed the desperate horn, sounding a retreat. The battle was not far, Arinelle could hear it within minutes. She scouted around and snarled. It was the Sarmatian knights and their beloved Roman officer. Arinelle thought frantically then used her most powerful weapon. Her voice. She sang and caused the battle to stop, everyone turning in search of the source. The silence beating louder than a drum. Arinelle calmly rode forwards, glancing to the knights and pulled her hood back before dismounting and walking through the lines, parting Woad from knight. "Arin!" Marin tried to step to her aid but the scout lifted his bow in warning. Arinelle threw her arms out and shielded her friend. "I told you to leave. You have failed to comply." She snarled in their language.

"We were given a new mission. We had no choice but to return." Arthur stepped forwards and glanced to the other Woads. "We mean them no harm." Arinelle repeated the statement and the Woads let their weapons drop to their sides but they still looked uncertain and wary. "We must kill them! They are servants of Rome!" A hunter hissed to Arinelle.

"No, they are slaves, not servants. They are Sarmatian, the knights I have told you about. They mean you no harm." Arinelle lifted her hand and drew a dagger. With a flash of silver she left a cut across her palm. "I take them as my responsibility, until their mission is completed." Arinelle spoke the ritual then put her dagger away. "Arinelle..." Marin said gently.

"Trust me." Arinelle smiled and nodded to them all. Suddenly the Woads leaped into the trees and were gone.

"Well. Good riddance." One of the knights muttered, the youngest. Arinelle whirled around and glowered at them with a fierce rage burning in her eyes.

"Be grateful, knight. You are at my mercy now. I have taken you all on as wards and until I see fit to release you, you must do exactly as I say if you wish to survive." Arinelle growled and whistled strongly, calling Victory to her. "Come, you are all wounded. I shall heal you." She said a bit more gently and went to one of the knights who was unconscious and bleeding, his long, golden hair riddled with filth and mud. She lifted him by the shoulders and guided him to his feet as he swayed. "Ride. You cannot walk like this." She ordered and whistled again, allowing Victory to kneel down before throwing the knight onto his back. Arinelle led them through the trees and to her home where she made them all strip from their armour and weapons. "Here. You are a healer. Help yourself to whatever you may need." She gestured to Dagonet then to her home.

"Thank you, lady." He bowed his head then went into the house.

"He is cold." The scout touched his friend's head with concern.

"He has lost blood is all." Arinelle explained and began to clean and stitch the wounds. "What are you doing here this time?" She asked Arthur.

"We search for a Roman lady, named Hamina." The scout watched as the woman froze then frown slightly.

"What? Who sent you?" She demanded suddenly, turning on Arthur.

"Her brother, Rovanius." Arthur replied then gripped her arm. "Where did you get that ring?" He demanded, holding the gold ring around her neck with patterns carved into the metal. The woman gripped it protectivly and drew back slightly. She did not reply until Arthur showed her the signet ring. "Your brother asked me to give you this." He said gently and pressed it into her hand. She stared at the ring with a mixture of fear and hate then threw it into the high river, loosing it forever. "Don't ever, speak his name again." She hissed then turned at the sound of a baby's cry. She walked into the hut then returned with the child, murmuring to it gently. "Yours?" Bors asked with raised eyebrows.

"My sister. Renna. Perhaps my spineless, cowardly brother did not mention her." She muttered. Tristan frowned. She was hiding something, both the Romans were. Typical. "Hamina..." Arthur began.

"I am not Hamina anymore. I left that life behind a long time ago. I am Arinelle, lady of the dawn." She corrected. Arinelle. It suited her better. _Hamina made her sound like a pig._ Tristan thought to himself. Arinelle whistled and a dog bounded forwards, wagging his tail frantically. "Guard, good boy." She ordered him and left the baby on a blanket to enjoy the sun starting to peak its way through the clouds. A Woad silently swept forwards and hissed at the knights as she passed. Speaking in Woad language the two woman conversed until the Woad finally nodded. "They stay. For now." She growled in Latin. She sat by Renna and watched curiously as Arinelle went to each knight, healing their wounds. Dagonet had already started on Arthur's shoulder so she went to Tristan who glared at her. The Woad said something and Arinelle laughed. She went to look at his cut cheek but he flicked her hand away. "I'm fine." He grumbled.

"You are not fine. At least let me clean it, besides you have a wounded arm." She insisted and came forwards again but the scout snarled.

"I do not need your help."

"Fine. Do it yourself, stubborn man." She snapped and threw the wet cloth at him, hitting him in the cheek, it stung slightly but he did not heed it. Instead he picked it up and flicked it back to her. Her eyes narrowed and she bent to pick it up, wincing slightly and touching her back. The knights noticed her discomfort and Arthur went to ask her what pained her.

"It is nothing." She insisted as he opened his mouth to speak.

"You are in pain?" Arthur asked.

"I am still getting used to hard work." She shrugged and glowered at Tristan. The look she gave him was not hate or loathing, just annoyance. Tristan felt guilty, she had just been trying to help him after all and he threw it back in her face. Quite literally. She gathered up a spear then crossed the river where it was shallow and balanced elegantly on the rocks. "What's she doing?" Bors asked.  
"Wait and see." Arthur watched curiously as she crouched low, her belly inches from the water, waiting. Suddenly she stabbed into the water then lifted it into the air again and smiled as the fish wriggled on the end of her spear. _She has more skills than any normal Roman._ Tristan thought to himself. She caught eight more then shouted something to the Woad. The Woad shook her head. "Marin..." Arinelle sighed and went to her friend with the fish. "Trust me." She repeated and Marin's face softened.

"Alright. I trust you so I will trust them. For now." She smiled then ran a finger over Arinelle's head. Arinelle sat down and began gutting the fish skillfully with a small knife. Marin said something more then left.

"She said that if you even think about touching one of their women then she'll gut you, right after I've personally severed your manhood." Arinelle informed the knights.

"Warning appreciated." Galahad gulped. Lancelot knelt next to the girl and took a fish in his own hands and helped her to skin it. Tristan whistled and held out his arm for his hawk who landed neatly on his wrist, staring hungrily at the fish heads. Without looking up, Arinelle tossed a head towards the scout and the bird flew at it, ripping out its eyes. "There is room for you all in my home, let me prepare some dinner for you then I'll make the beds." Arinelle told Arthur.

"We appreciate your hospitality." He bowed his head. The fish was one of the best meat Tristan had ever consumed, it was strangely sweet and the ginger gave it spice. Bors wolfed his down and turned on his soup and bread, gulping it down hungrily then smacked his lips and sighed with content. "You must meet Vanora, you two would have plenty to talk about." Bors grunted and eyed the soup with hunger in his eyes still.

"Who is Vanora?" Arinelle asked and filled up Bors's bowel before filling the others.

"Bors's woman. They have eleven bastards." Galahad answered. Arinelle nearly choked.

"Eleven?" She gasped then smiled as Bors grinned at her.

"All named with numbers. Except Gilly, my eldest." Bors laughed and leaned back to gaze up at the stars. Arinelle glanced to Tristan and noticed his distant gaze, swaying slightly before shaking his head, as if to get rid of an irritating buzz. Arinelle instantly got up and pressed her hand to his forehead under his long hair and ignored his jerk away from her. He burned like the fire.

"You stupid fool." She sighed and retrieved her healing herbs and some water. "Why did you not say?"

"I am fine." He growled and pulled away from her touch.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Stop pulling away!" She growled back and lifted her hand to his cheek, bringing all the softness she possessed to her eyes. He looked at her for a moment before nodding, allowing her to wash his face clean then lift his shirt from his arm to clean the wound. "You will kill yourself one day." She murmured in Woadish.

"What?" Tristan frowned at her.

"Nothing." Arinelle sighed and made him eat some bitter herbs. He grimaced but swallowed them without complaint, watching her nimble fingers dance about his wound as if they had been practicing for the job all their lives. The others talked among themselves but occasionally glanced to where Tristan was being treated. Renna gave a short cry and Arinelle sighed, wincing as her back twinged as she got up to bring her to where she was working. "On the other hand, you'll be the death of me little one. At least in Rome you had four nurse maids running around after you." She smiled warmly at the child as she giggled at her elder sister, lifting a hand to touch her cheek. "Here. Let me hold her." Bors held out his arms and they were soon filled with the baby, staring up at him with curiosity and intelligence. He smirked at her then watched Arinelle thread a needle with thread as fine as spider silk. Tristan did not bat an eyelid as the needle swept through his skin and sealed the wound shut. "There. That wasn't so bad was it?" Arinelle asked sarcastically and got up, clearing away her belongings before finally sitting down to eat. Tristan pulled his shirt back over his arm and watched the fire before sharpening his weapons. Once dinner was eaten and the knights were all in their beds, Arinelle stepped over them lightly with a candle and sat beside Renna, smiling affectionately as she traced a finger around the baby's cheek. "Where do you sleep?" Arthur suddenly asked, realizing there was no more space for another bed..

"In the stable perhaps. You have my bed." She replied with a grin. As Arthur began to sit up she shook her head and smiled. "Please, I will be comfortable. Besides, it is not proper for me to share a room with so many men. Marin has already agreed to let Renna and I sleep at her home." With that she gently lifted the baby, singing softly to keep her quiet then carried both the light and the baby away. "Good night, if you need anything, come and find me. No one will stop you." She whispered and gently shut the door.

"What a woman." Gawain sighed.

"Don't get any ideas." Dagonet muttered. "She'll have no nonsense from you, she's Roman after all."

"More Woad than Roman, did you see the way she caught those fish?" Galahad chuckled.

"Aye, I wouldn't be surprised if she's some distant relative of mine." Bors mumbled then began to snore.

"I don't understand you Tristan, if I were the one she was trying to look after, I would let her touch me in an instant." Galahad smirked at the scout who glared at him.

"I don't trust her." He answered simply.

"You don't trust anyone." Lancelot pointed out.

"Enough. Tristan's actions were to his own choice. None of you should question that." Arthur interrupted before Tristan could explode. The scout took the longest to fall asleep, he kept on thinking about nothing and everything. Eventually he got up and went to where his horse was tethered "There girl. How've you been?" He asked softly and stroked her neck. He noticed the thick blankets over the horses, the fresh straw, water and food and how Arinelle's horse had been let out onto the field so that his stable could be offered to the others. He smiled slightly as he stroked his horse, admiring Arinelle's kindness. "We'll be gone soon. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

"Your leg is fractured. Not badly but it will need some time before you can ride." Arinelle broke the news to Galahad as she inspected the leg again.

"Brilliant." He muttered.

"And your shoulder is dislocated, I need to push it back into place." She felt the bone in the left shoulder then knelt before him. "Relax the arm." She ordered and Galahad did as he was told. Arinelle tucked the arm under her own, gripping the elbow with her hand then placing the other onto Galahad's shoulder. "On the count of five, I'm going to push it back in. Ready?" She asked and Galahad nodded stiffly. "One." She pushed it back in, making Galahad cry out in pain. Tristan chuckled silently

"What the hell happened to five?" He demanded and nursed his shoulder.

"You would have tensed up and it would have hurt a lot more, you baby." She handed him another potion to numb the pain. "Are you going to let me reset your leg?" She grinned and Galahad drew away. She turned to Dagonet and Bors. "I think I might need some help." Dagonet and Bors caught Galahad before he could limp away and restrained him. "It's not that bad, trust me!" She trilled and set to work, resetting the bone and ignoring Galahad's protests. Once she had done she bound it in thick cloth, wrapping until there was about an inch of bandage then covered it in a sticky mixture. "This will set and aid healing. Brave man." She smiled and handed him some wine as a reward. Galahad muttered to himself before taking a long swig. The Woad woman was killing herself laughing then shouted to Arinelle. "Such soft men! I remember Gweth having more dignity than him!" She giggled and lifted her bow to acknowledge her friend.

"Aye. Soft in the head too." Arinelle insulted them without them knowing.

"They've grown on you that quickly?" Marin raised and eyebrow.

"Maybe. Maybe not. We shall have to see." Arinelle sighed. She turned at the sound of Renna's cry.

"I'll see to her." Marin offered and ran into the house to see to Renna. Arinelle picked up an axe and began chopping wood.

"Never thought I would see a woman doing a man's job." Bors laughed, leaning against the wall.

"Then show me how it is meant to be done!" She threw another axe to him. He caught it and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Here let me, lass." With that he raised it and cut the wood in half with one swing.

"Aye but you're three times the size of me. Besides. I bet you can't do this." Arinelle took her own axe and threw it, sinking it deep into the wood of a tree across the river a hundred yards away or so. She smirked then left Bors to finish chopping. Arinelle decided to hunt, taking her bow and arrows and shouting to Marin, telling her where she was going. "Would you like us to come with you?" Arthur asked.

"If you like, 'tis a beautiful place if you care to look properly." Arinelle replied and gracefully crossed the river, leaping from stone to stone. Arthur and Gawain tried to follow but Gawain slipped and almost fell but Arinelle was suddenly there, gripping his arm and steadying him. "Careful, that one's slippery." She grinned.

"How many lives do I owe you?" Gawain breathed a sigh of relief.

"No idea. Come on Miss Graceful " She said cheerfully and led them into the wood. Tristan paused for a moment then followed, taking his quiver and bow with him. Arinelle stepped lightly, hunting for her food. "Don't move." She whispered and picked up a stone, she threw it at some bushes then aimed an arrow at the flock of pheasants who had burst from their hiding place in a fluster of panic and fear. Before she could let the string go there was a sharp 'twang' and a bird fell, an arrow through it's eye. Her focus wavered for a moment but she aimed again and shot another bird through the neck, reloading then shot another. "Damn." She turned and saw Tristan with his own bow. "Nice shot." She complimented but he merely nodded in reply, moving forward to the four birds he had killed.

"He doesn't talk much." Gawain explained apologetically.

"I noticed." Arinelle muttered, fingering her bow nervously. Tristan glanced at it. It was a long bow, the wood carved like every other weapon she possessed, there were three blue stripes circling the wood at both tips and the bottom held three silver feathers, similar to the ones on her sword. They hunted for an hour or so and just when they thought they would have enough they spotted a doe feasting from some bushes. Tristan lifted his bow to kill it but Arinelle closed her hand around his, making him pause and stare at her, not believing how silky her skin was. Her touch was light and gentle, her skin smooth and warm against his frozen fingers. "No." She shook her head and pointed, her hand still resting on his. A young fawn trotted from the bushes and stood by its mother, pressing itself to her side. "Two for the price of one." Gawain shrugged. Arthur looked to Arinelle with curiosity.

"Nature gives us many blessings, mankind can only take them from her. What right do we have to take more than what nature gives us?" Arinelle slowly took her hand from Tristan's and smiled as the deer ran into the bushes. "Besides I find..." She lifted her bow and aimed at something. "That those who are patient and just..." She let the string go and smiled as the arrow sank deep into flesh. "Are rewarded." She went to the huge buck and slid the arrow from his neck. Arthur stepped forwards and carried it over his shoulder. "Marin! Food for the people!" Arinelle shouted to her friend and her eyes spotted the buck. "It's huge!" She cried and nearly dropped Renna.

"I'll take it into the village, you go back and tell the clan." Arinelle took Renna from Marin and she ran swiftly back to her clan.

"How can you speak so fluently?" Lancelot asked.

"I learnt from a girl when I was younger. I persuaded my father to by her for me as a slave and I let her free but she decided to stay with me." Arinelle explained.

"What happened to her?" Lancelot continued, not reading the warning flash in the woman's eyes.

"She was murdered by my brother." Arinelle looked away and tried to lift the buck onto her shoulders. She staggered under the weight and fought to find her feet.

"Here, let me." Arthur took the dead animal from her and carried to the village for her. "Woads are more civilized than I thought." Arthur glanced around at the huts then he looked up. More houses with wooden bridges from tree to tree wound their way through the forest, creating a peaceful little town. "They are people, Arthur. Just like you and me. The only difference between us is that they fight for a cause, their home and they respect the beauty around them. They treasure land, not gold." Arinelle said wisely. Later that evening they all sat around the fire, watching Arinelle bath Renna in the river. "You silly little duck..." She murmured as Renna splashed at a minnow, frowning as it slipped through her tiny little fingers. Renna gurgled and threw some water at Arinelle who gasped in shock then flicked water at her sister who pouted. "Teach you to be a little madam." Arinelle laughed and scooped her up into warm blankets to dry her off.

"Where are your parents buried?" Arthur asked suddenly.

"In a clearing not far from here, my little brother is there also." She replied without any hint of pain or remorse.

"And you do not mourn?" Lancelot raised his eyebrows.

"I did mourn. For six months in all. The I realized that life is not for the dead and that the dead should be remembered. I loved my family but I prefer it here. You will not take me back to Rome and no argument could ever change my mind." She warned.

"Why do you like it here?" Tristan suddenly asked. "These people are murderers."

"So am I. So are you. Does that make us better than them?" She frowned at Tristan.

"They kill Romans for sport. They killed your family." He reasoned.

"Romans have killed their families too. It was Rome who came here asking for war, not them. They only protect what is rightfully theirs." Her eyes narrowed. "I would have thought Sarmatians would understand, of all people." Everyone paused for a moment.

"What makes you so defensive against them?" Tristan pressed, enjoying watching the fire rise in her eyes.

"They are my family now. It was they who gave me a new home, one better than one awaiting me. Do you know why my brother wants me back? No? He had sold me to be a whore to one of his friends. That is Rome. They care about only what will make them richer." She glanced to the trees and her expression softened. "Here is different. Here they know that riches are all around us." Tristan smiled inwardly, she had passed his test. A test of worth. "I see." Was all he replied and went back to sharpening his knife. Arinelle got up and drew her sword, metting Marin where the ground was level. "Save me." She muttered and began to train. She twirled the curved blade around her fingers then lashed out, striking for Marin's weak side. She blocked and parried, returning the blow and forcing Arinelle backwards. The knights watched intently, drinking in their movements. Marin thought she was winning, she was driving Arinelle backwards. Arinelle smiled inwardly, gaining higher ground. She threw her weight frowards, rolling over her shoulder and quickly moving to swing her sword around, taking Marin's foot from underneath her. Arinelle moved like lightning, flying to her feet and gripped Marin's falling hand, holding her up so her head did not strike the rock. Arinelle grinned and pulled Marin to her feet, waiting to go again. "That was new." Marin commented.

"You should have seen something was coming." Arinelle flashed her a grin. They sparred for a while before stopping, shaking with exhaustion. Arinelle looked down at her favourite blade, a curved sword with curving lines running from the hilt down to the tip. The three silver feathers hung from fine cord, secured with blue beads made from clay, wavy patterns symbolising water.

"May I see?" Arthur asked and she nodded, spinning the sword around until the hilt was facing towards Arthur. "Where did you get this?" He asked.

"It was made for me, by Merlin." She answered waiting to take it back.

"It is a fine sword. May it serve you well." He admired it for a moment longer before giving it back.

"It is 'Llosgi Seren', meaning 'burning star." She smiled down at it then sheathed it.

"You have skills, I would like to see you try and beat someone like Tristan, your movements are so similar." Gawain called from his seat.

"Yes! Let's see who wins." Bors agreed and suddenly they were urging Tristan to fight her.

"I don't fight women." He muttered.

"No. You just kill them before they can run." Arinelle growled, remembering the woman he had slain before her eyes. Tristan's head snapped up and he glared at her, furious with her bluntness. Slowly he stood and drew his sword, accepting the challenge burning in her eyes. They circled for a second, both waiting for each other to strike first. With lithe bodies and elegant actions they moved, three firm strikes before circling again like hawks. She watched his eyes, not shifting her gaze. This made Tristan even more mad, not many people could hold his stare, it unnerved them but not her, she was fearless. She was strong and obstinate. Again they struck, twirling their swords in fluid circles and stepping towards each other, fighting with great speed. Arinelle was tired, she could feel her bones melting and the sweat pouring down her face. She rolled to avoid one blow and had to leap forwards again to avoid loosing her head. She spun on her feet and thrust her leg out, bending her arms so that she flew through the air and clashed swords with Tristan, smashing it away and slamming into him so he stumbled backwards, only just keeping his balance. The sun beat down upon them like pounding waves, the sweat rolling like a river, their throats burning for water. Tristan suddenly lunged forwards, gripping Arinelle's sword hand and twisting around her, wrenching her arm behind her and thrusting his sword to her waist. He had her. He smirked with success. "Don't hold your breath." She hissed and gripped his own wrist, throwing her hips forwards and throwing her head down. Tristan flew over her head and she twisted slightly as he flew, tearing her sword free then bending her arm, slamming her elbow down hard on Tristan's chest, winding him. He lay there on the soft graze, frowning slightly at Arinelle who knelt over him. Suddenly he grabbed her arms and threw her over him, rolling until he was on top of her, his knife pressed to her throat and his finger curled tightly around her wrist, squeezing tightly. She took the pain but finally gasped, jerking her head back and let go of her sword. She had no hope of escape now, she only had one last chance. "Draw." She smirked. Tristan furrowed his brow then looked down, seeing her own dagger pressed at his stomach. The knights were silent, watching the scout curiously. An eternity passed between the two, Tristan could see every detail of her face. Her hair spilled from her plait in an untidy mess, her eyes glittered an extraordinary dark green, her skin literally sparkling like diamonds from the beads of sweat on her forehead, her mouth parted to reveal pearly teeth and a soft pink tongue. Suddenly a sword was thrust under his chin and he looked up, not moving the position of his body but watching the new opponent carefully. Kinnro was furious at the knight, he had dared to touch the woman he wanted. Tristan's brothers were on their feet and about to run to Tristan's aid. "Move!" Kinnro growled. Tristan frowned, not understanding the word but the intention. He got up slowly, the sword still under his chin as he dropped the knife. Arinelle jumped to her feet and started to talk to the Woad furiously. Tristan took advantage of his distraction. He knocked the sword away and twisted the Woad's arm, the sword falling from his grasp as Tristan tossed him aside. "No!" Arinelle roared and pressed herself against him, pushing him back with all her might. She turned and lifted her hand, warning the others away and keeping the other placed firmly on Tristan's chest. "Kinnro, it is alright. We were training." Arinelle explained.

"He was going to kill you!" Kinnro snarled and started forwards but a hand on his chest stopped him.

"He would not harm me, none of them would. We were training." She repeated and nodded to Horan and two other Woads who had come to watch the spar. They stepped forwards and pulled Kinnro away but he struggled, wrenching his arm free then storming back to the village, cursing the knights with every word he knew. Arinelle turned on Tristan. "Can you not think? What in hell's teeth did you expect to come of you killing him?" She brandished her knife at him in fury.

"He was to close for my taste." Tristan shrugged. Marin stepped forwards and whispered urgently into her ear. She gave a frustrated cry and threw her knife at the nearest tree, sinking it into the soft bark. "Men!" She shouted at the sun then turned towards the forest, striding towards the trees and towards her family's grave. Marin started forwards but Dagonet rested a hand on her shoulder. "Let her be. She is tired." He smiled at her and her eyes shifted from Arinelle's shrinking figure and to his warm eyes. Finally she nodded but then snarled at Tristan. "Your fault."

"I did nothing." He argued and picked up his sword.

"Your fault." She repeated and gathered up the weapons before putting them all away in Arinelle's hut. Night fell and Arinelle had still not returned.

"She could be hurt." Gawain reasoned with Arthur who nodded.

"We shall look for her, do not fear my lady." He promised Marin who was holding Renna with fear in her eyes.

"Wolves, bears, shadows. She not safe alone." Marin squeaked.

"Let the Woads look for her. They know the forest better than us." Galahad muttered, knowing he would be left behind anyway.

"Gone. Men look for Merlin. Others hunt or battle I know not. Woods not safe, enemy in there, he hurt Arinelle if he find her. He want her as woman and bear him sons. He force her." Marin tried to explain and Tristan stiffened slightly, suddenly feeling a strong urge to find her.

"We shall find her." Dagonet insisted and lit a torch to begin the search. The six men spread out, each with a burning light and a weapon poised. Tristan tracked her, following the foot prints and the broken branches. She had been running. Something was wrong, she was hiding something. Tristan walked for about an hour before he came across a clearing with three mounds with Christian crosses in the soil made from carved wood. Arinelle lay over one of them, her long hair spilling down her back and floating slightly on the gentle, warm breeze. Tristan stepped forwards and touched her frozen cheek gently, trying to wake her from her sleep. He looked at the three mounds, realizing they were graves. One had a helmet resting on the cross and a broadsword in the earth, similar to the graves back at the wall. The other held a little slingshot and a boy's wooden sword but the last grave had nothing save a long sash of silk fluttering like a flag on the wind. Tristan realized this was where her family were buried, her father, mother and brother. "I know how it feels." He whispered and put the torch down so he could pick her up and carry her. She weighed so little it almost frightened Tristan, making him think she was a ghost after all. He laced her slender arms around his neck and lifted her easily, one hand under her knees and the other around her waist. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled into his shoulder, murmuring in Latin. "Where are you father? You have left me." Was all she said. Tristan picked up the torch to shine the way back to her home.

"Easy, easy." He soothed as she twitched in her sleep, her face crumbling in fear as she dreamed but at the sound of his voice she breathed deeply and relaxed, snaking her arms closer around his neck. Tristan stepped lightly over the root and followed the shadow of his hawk above, leading the way home. Arthur looked up and saw them, sighing with relief and taking the torch from Tristan. "She is resting." Tristan assured him and joined Arthur on the walk back to their camp. Gawain, Bors, Dagonet and Lancelot were waiting around a fire, standing when they saw Tristan carrying Arinelle.

"She is safe." Arthur promised Marin as she ran forwards, placing a hot hand on her sister's cool head.

"Vision." Marin said simply.

"What?" Gawain frowned.

"She is seeing her family. She in pain. Stupid woman not tell me!" Marin cursed then led the way to her home where Arinelle was staying. "Here." She pointed to the bed in the corner of the small hut. Tristan put her down then left, leaving Arthur to make sure she was safe.

"How is she?" Galahad asked.

"She'll live." He shrugged.

"You really are heartless, don't you care at all? This woman saved our lives and this is how you thank her?" Bors growled which shocked Tristan slightly.

"She is safe. That's good enough for me." Tristan replied.

"Do you not see how much pain she is in? She still mourns for her family and she works too bloody hard, she'll break herself." Bors thundered darkly.

"Perhaps you should talk to her." Tristan suggested.

"We have. You're the only one she ever gets angry at. Perhaps you can coax it from her." Lancelot suggesting, hiding his grin. Tristan did not reply but watched the fire, thinking before nodding.

"If it'll make you sleep better." He said finally.


	5. Chapter 5

Kivroth watched from afar, smelling the air and tasting sweet flowers, the scent of Arinelle. She would be his. He only wanted her body, not her heart. She imagined her throwing her naked body at him, kissing his chest and neck before finally...He smiled to himself as he dreamed. He had always wanted her, it was only because of his reputation with other women he was thrown out. What was wrong with having more than one wife? He already had at least two in each clan south of the Great River. She had always held every man at arms length, she was stubborn, pure and proud. He will be the first to break her. She was his target. He would get her when she was alone but he had to plan, she was vulnerable when she was alone, the task would be so easy then.

* * *

"OW! Damn it woman!" Gawain yelped as she took out his stitches.

"Honestly...you men are worse than the children." She muttered in the tongue of Woads. She stood up and tossed him his shirt. She smirked at him. "You can wash your own clothes."

"I'll be damned before I take orders from a woman." He muttered. Arinelle glared at him and he slowly slunk to the river with his filthy shirt. She entered the house and picked up a towel of her own and one of her mother's shifts. She breathed in the scent, mother's scent. She sighed then changed into it, pulling a shirt over her head then wrapping her cloak around her shoulders. "No one follow me." She warned and left with Marin to wash in the river further downstream. Arinelle stripped to the shift and stepped into the deep water, where the current was not so strong. Marin stripped down shamelessly until she was absolutely naked then dived in, sending a wave of water over Arinelle. Once Marin resurfaced Arinelle splashed her with a laugh, thrashing the water with her legs to stay aloft. "Not fair!" Marin growled and lashed back with a spray of water. The two girls had a battle with water as their weapons until they were shivering from the cold. Marin began to swim around as Arinelle gently scrubbed sweat and dirt from her skin until it glowed, pale as a snowflake. Marin laughed and pulled her clothes back on, pointing to Arinelle. "You still have Roman habits!" Arinelle had been inspecting her fingernails, cleaning the grime from underneath them. "Some you would do well to learn yourself!" Arinelle shot back, stepping from the water, her white shift almost completely see through. She wrapped the cloak around her shoulders after gently drying herself. Arinelle had always admired Marin's hair, black as ebony, making her soft, grey eyes look bright and intelligent. "What?" She asked, glancing down at herself to make sure she was decent.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how beautiful you are." Arinelle smiled and wrapped her towel around Mairn's shoulders. We walked back together, talking to each other about nothing in particular until Arinelle spotted a shadow, moving. "What are you doing here?" She demanded as Tristan stepped from behind the tree. "I was hunting." He answered simply.

"I told you knights not to come near here." Arinelle growled, narrowing her eyes and stepping in front of Marin, knowing she was still revealing a lot of skin.

"I wasn't with the other knights. I have been hunting since dawn." He growled back. Marin watched the two and slowly went for her knife.

"No Marin, I'm just angry at him." Arinelle switched languages and Marin relaxed. The two women returned and Arinelle changed into breeches and shirt before walking to the village to make her rounds. Once she was sure everyone was well she returned. "How long until Galahad can ride?" Arthur asked.

"A few more days at least. He needs rest, no strain on the leg at all until complete repair." Arinelle answered abruptly and began scrubbing clothes in the river, rubbing away the dirt from her own clothes and the clothes belonging to the knights. She was mumbling to herself then sighed. Arinelle left the clothes to dry then went for a walk after making sure Renna was alright. She began to sing softly, calming herself down. Tristan was so infuriating, so stubborn and so...so...handsome. A voice whispered in her head but she brushed it aside. She was not aware of the eyes following her every move. Tristan had been assigned to watch over the girl by Arthur so he did as he was asked but would not let her see him. He had watched the two women in the river, a fair way off to give them privacy but he could still hear their laughter and caught fleeting glimpses of naked flesh. Suddenly a wild boar appeared, crashing through the bushes, grunting and squealing in fury and ran straight at Arinelle who froze then cried out, tripping over a root and falling backwards. She screeched again, fear and sudden panic rising in her eyes as she scrambled backwards desperately. Tristan aimed his bow and shot the boar, its tusks aimed to Arinelle's exposed belly. The boar grunted one last time then crumbled, sliding through the mud then laying still, the arrow sprouting from its black hide. Arinelle stared at the arrow then searched the trees. "Tristan!" She gasped as she saw the scout walk towards the creature. "What are you still doing here?" She demanded.

"You're welcome." He muttered.

"I was fine! I have a knife." She said angrilly, annoyed that she had just needed to be rescued, she who could live by a slice of bread a day.

"Great defense. When the boar is only inches from you and the tusks have already skewered your belly." Tristan continued to mutter as he wrenched the arrow free.

"I have good aim. I would have thrown it." She frowned angrily.

"Sure." Tristan nodded and lifted the boar onto his shoulders.

"I didn't need your help. I don't need anyone's help! Not from Rome or any knight!" Arinelle shouted after him.

"Fine! I won't save your life again!" Tristan shouted back and left her alone in the forest, knowing he would regret it later. That woman was so infuriating! So stubborn! So...beautiful. Tristan shook the thought from his head. He had never desired a woman like this before and he was not going to start now. After all, he was a loner and she was young and beautiful, she could be courted by anyone she desired, kings would kill for her hand, what chance did he have? Arinelle stomped through the trees, back to her house. Grabbed Renna and stormed to Marin's house, planning to confide in her friend.

* * *

Another two days past and Tristan and Arinelle were still arguing with each other. "The sooner they leave the better." She muttered in a language they wouldn't understand. Renna had grown quite fond of the men and was always reaching out to them, asking to be carried. Dagonet was sitting with her on his knee right now whilst the other knights slept. It was early in the morning but he couldn't sleep. He felt uncomfortable for some reason. Arinelle sang to herself outside then turned at the sound of growling. "What is it Roe?" She asked gently as Roe began to bark and snarl. She looked up and screamed at the pack of wolves watching her. They ran at her and she began to run for her bow but it was too far away. She changed course and headed for a large tree, lifting herself up onto the branch. "Roe!" Arinelle shouted at her dog but he went for the leader of the pack, fighting it with all of his strength to protect the girl. Arinelle tried to climb higher but a branch broke in her hands, making her fall down, slipping from the branch below and dangling, in reach of the snarling, hungry fangs. Steel jaws locked themselves around her leg and bit down hard. She screamed in pain and kicked it away, dragging herself higher and yelling for help. The knights snapped from their slumber and froze, realizing the scream was real. Tristan's heart tightened at Arinelle's blood-curdling scream. The ran outside and drew their bows. Suddenly three arrows struck the wolf in the chest and it fell down dead. Another two lodged themselves into another wolf and the knights were there, showering arrows upon the hungry animals. They growled and snarled before running into forest, howling with anger. Roe began to chase after them but let them go once they had reached the trees, covered in blood, both his and the wolf's. Arinelle looked up and fear grabbed her heart with a vice like grip. "RENNA!" She pointed to the hut where a wolf was slinking through the door where Renna lay, sleeping innocently. Tristan ran forwards and dived in with his sword drawn, loud growls and the sound of breaking jars and Renna crying filling the panic stricken sister. "No!" Arinelle tried to climb down the tree but her leg would not support her. She fell and Dagonet ran to catch her, his strong arms supporting the woman easily. She tried to run to the house but her leg was bleeding badly and extremely painful but she pressed on, wanting to reach her sister. Dagonet and the other knights rushed after her, her swift legs, despite of her injuries, carried her on the wind, making it impossible for them to stop her. She burst through the door and stared in shock. The wolf lay dead on the floor and Tristan was sat next to Renna, letting her grip his finger for comfort as she smiled up at him, he looked intrigued by the baby, circling his finger around her hand until she gripped it tightly. Tristan looked up at Arinelle, no emotion or expression on his face, his dark hair flopping over his eyes. "Tristan..." Arinelle whispered before she collapsed, Tristan only just catching her before her head hit the floor. He held her limp form in his arms, shifting her in his arms so that her head rested on his shoulder. "Dagonet?" Tristan looked to his brother and he knelt to inspect the leg. "Get her onto the bed." Dagonet nodded and Tristan lifted her easily, marveling once again at how such a strong and muscular body could weigh so little. Tristan set her on the bed as gently as possible, allowing her head to roll onto the pillows. Tristan reached out before he could stop himself and brush a lock of hair from her lips. Dagonet removed the boot and rolled up the breeches, inspecting the bite carefully. "It's not deep and the bone is fine, it'll just be sore for a while and we need to keep it clear from infection." He told Arthur who sighed with relief.

"Do what you can." Arthur glanced to Tristan then left.

"I'm guessing you don't want me to mention that little gesture to the others?" Dagonet smiled warmly.

"Don't even think about it." Tristan growled, angry with himself. "Stupid woman. Why can't she be like normal Romans?" Tristan knew the answer before he had finished the sentence.

"Becuase that is the last thing this world needs. Also, it would mean she wouldn't be perfect for you." Dagonet winked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Tristan stated flatly, moving to clear away the dead wolf.

"I see the way you look at her, the others may not know you but I do, I know the slight difference of admiration as opposed to hate in your eyes." Dagonet continued, checking Arinelle was actually unconcious before continuing. "I have never seen you so intrigued by a woman before."

"She is different, that is all. She confuses me." Tristan shrugged.

"Aye, that is why she is perfect for you, I believe she will bring you the peace of a dawn after your storm." Dagonet spoke his wise words as quietly as he could.

"You are wrong." Tristan stood and cracked his knuckles in annoyance.

"Admit it, Tristan. You care for her." Dagonet grinned. Tristan paused, knowing he would never fool Dagonet.

"Alright, I do. In my own way but it will never grow, I do not deserve her. She is the kind of woman who should be married to emperors or gods, not me."

"We shall see..." Dagonet smiled triumphantly but said no more.


	6. Chapter 6

Arinelle woke up in her own soft bed, covered in warm blankets and fresh dressings on her leg. She sat up and looked around, smiling at the brown puppy-like eyes gazing up at her. "You good boy, Roe." Arinelle scratched his ears and kissed his nose and her loyal friend thumped his tail happily against the wooden beams.

"How are you feeling sister?" Marin asked and swept across the room to Arinelle's side.

"Like I could climb the Beacon." Arinelle groaned and turned to her friend. "How bad is it?"

"I'm so sorry sister...they could not save the leg..." Marin said painfully and looked away.

"What?" Arinelle yelped normally and threw back the blankets to reveal two legs, two feet and ten toes.

"Joking." Marin laughed.

"You nearly gave my heart its death!" Arinelle shouted at her then hugged her tightly.

"What's the matter?" Arthur was at the door, concern in his eyes.

"Nothing. Marin just told me you had to remove my leg." Arinelle laughed and Arthur relaxed with a amused smile.

"Not at all. Just flesh wound." He promised with a smile. Marin helped me to my feet and I stood in the doorway and breathed in the fresh air. She smiled at the knights then spotted Renna. She was sitting on Tristan's lap which shocked Arinelle greatly. He was carving something out of wood and she kept on reaching for it. "No little one. Your sister will have my head if I cut off one of your fingers." He warned warmly and brushed her hand away gently.

"That she would." Arinelle agreed and walked forwards, limping slightly but not showing any pain. Brave woman. Tristan thought to himself, admiring for her strength once again. She picked up her sister and Renna's smile would have lit up the sky on a rainy day. "My little flower." She kissed her head and sat down with Marin. "I want to thank you. For killing those wolves." Arinelle said and the knights just grinned at her.

"They made nice pillows. We skinned them and gave the furs to the clan as a peace offering." Dagonet smiled.

"Clever." Marin nodded, understanding a few of the words. Dagonet had been teaching Marin more of his language and some healing skills, Arinelle knew he had great feeling towards her, she could see it in his eyes. The knights made Arinelle sit and do nothing all day. They hunted and cooked and healed her, making sure she stayed off her feet. She smiled to herself and stared at the river. "What are you thinking?" Tristan asked, sitting beside her.

"How nice it feels to be looked after for once. It's normally me running after everyone else, even back in Rome." Arinelle admitted.

"Do you miss it at all?"

"No...I never liked it there. Never enough trees." She smiled and inhaled the fresh air, closing her eyes. Tristan watched her for a moment before turning to watch the river. "What of your home? Don't you miss Sarmatia?" Arinelle asked.

"I don't remember much. Just open skies and distant mountains. I remember riding all day every day and my father teaching me how to make myself invisible in the forest...I expect he's dead now." Tristan replied.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I did. Once. A little sister. I was fourteen when she was born, she was so small." He smiled slightly at the memory. "She didn't live to see her first birthday."

"I'm sorry." Arinelle looked into his eyes and saw sadness and...grief.

"Yeah well. Can't change the past." He muttered then turned back to the trees, watching them dance for them in the wind. "Why are you sad if you are happy here?" He finally asked. Arinelle turned to him, searching his eyes before closing her own and sighing.

"I'm not going to be able to lie to you, am I?" She smiled slightly.

"No." Tristan agreed and waited for her to find the right words.

"I love it here but I feel responsible for my family's death, I did not stop my mother from leaving the carriage and I could not keep up with my brother when he ran after her. If I had tried harder, perhaps I could have saved them." She started.

"You cannot save everyone, Arin. Life is full of unfair hardships. You have been working and training too hard for the past year. You cannot go on like this." Tristan reasoned calmly. "Your back will break if you do not allow it to recover, you were wounded weren't you?" He guessed accurately.

"It was an accident. I was training with the warriors and one of them clubbed me from behind, I was momentarily paralyzed." She sighed.

"Will you let Dagonet look for you?" Tristan asked. Arinelle did not answer for a moment.

"I deserve to suffer." The statement made Tristan freeze and stare at Arinelle in disbelief before finally coming to his senses.

"That is not true." He sat up and turned her face to look at him, her eyes empty and dark. "You deserve to live, you cannot change the fate of your family. What's done is done. You have Renna now, you have your people. You have us too." He jerked his head to where the knights were grooming their horses. "You are one of the purest and kindest people I have ever met Arin. You do not deserve to live in hell like I have." Arinelle's eyes glazed over and shone with tears at his words, so simple but strong.

"People say I am an angel born to protect. I think I have found an angel of my own." She whispered in Woadish, making Tristan look at her questioningly. Arinelle later allowed Dagonet to fix her spin and smother her ribs in a thick paste. "Brave woman." He commented once he had finished, no sound or whimper escaping her pained body. "Thank you." She nodded to him.

"It is the least we can do." He nodded back then cleared away for her. The sun was beginning to sink below the horizon but it was as bright as if it were midday. Tristan looked up at the sound of a horn, watching the villagers come over the hill, painted up in their blue markings. Everyone got to their feet and grabbed their weapons, looking to Arinelle for instructions. "Get behind me." She said instantly and handed Renna to Marin. Arinelle shouted over the chanting and they fell silent before Kinnro stepped forwards. He spoke to Arinelle who then translated for the knights.

"He said he challenges the silent knight to a duel, the winner takes me as his wife." She frowned then spoke to the Woad again. "How dare you claim me like this, I am not your property!" She hissed at Kinnro. He spoke again. Arinelle was struck dumb, unable to speak.

"He say you fight or Arinelle is his forever, he say if you do not fight, you are coward forever. That you have made her your woman without consent of Merlin." Marin translated as best as she could.

"For all eternity, actually." Arinelle muttered then lifted her hand, showing the cut on her palm. "They are under my protection. You cannot fatally harm them without facing the consequence."

"What is the consequence?" Arthur asked, not liking the situation at all.

"If any of you are harmed, the right is mine to inflict the same wound on the offender. The sacred bond states that if any of you are killed then I must die also as punishment for their murder." She whispered.

"That's barbaric!" Galahad growled, glancing to Tristan who had not moved.

"It was the only way I could guarantee your safety." Arinelle answered simply.

"You have to fight Tristan, or Arin is forced to marry that bastard over there." Gawain murmured. Tristan turned to Arthur for guidance. Tristan was tired, he was hungry, he had been hunting and training all day, he was not at his best. "It is your decision, Tristan." Arthur said gently.

"Tell him I accept." Tristan growled and stripped from his armour, going in just his shirt to make the odds more even. Arinelle narrowed her eyes but nodded, repeating the statement with a snarl at Kinnro.

"The duel will end when one of you yields, there will be no deathly blows. I shall step in if any rules are broken." Arinelle stepped back and turned, facing Tristan. Tristan's heart felt an unusual glow from the warmth and gratitude in her eyes which could melt a frozen lake in the depths of winter. "He drops his guard on the left when he has higher ground." She whispered, making Tristan smirk slightly then nod. Arinelle stood by Marin and the knights, clenching her fist. "He'll be alright." Arthur assured her.

"It's Kinnro I'm worried about." She muttered, making the others smile. "Marin, you know Kinnro does not fight fair..."

"I shall protect Renna, if things get out of hand, I shall protect you also." Marin whispered and squeezed Arinelle's hand tightly, giving her comfort. Tristan stepped forwards into the circle and allowed Kinnro to make the first move. Tristan found it hard to keep moving, he was forced to side step and twist to avoid the impact of Kinnro. _That woman is going to be the death of me_. He muttered in his head as he fought back with boiling anger. Kinnro was fast and a great warrior, he did not underestimate Tristan, he knew the legends. Kinnro struck again and again with all of his might, making Tristan back up and stumble into the Woads. They parted and watched as he fell to his knees, glaring up with hatred at the Woad who dared accuse him of dishonoring Arinelle. They fought like demons after that, both of them bursting with fury. Kinnro gave a short yowl and Tristan was struck on the head from behind, the blow hard and fast. He fell to the ground, everything tumbling out of focus as a knife was pressed under his throat, his head lifted up by his scruffy hair. "DIE!" Kinnro screamed in his ear and he was joined with shouts of victory, fury and laughter.

"HAARGH!" Arinelle roared with anger and ran forwards, lunging for Kinnro's back, hooking her legs around his waist and her arms around his chest then rolling on gracefully, pulling him from Tristan and throwing him from her grasp. Kinnro spun around and lifted his knife ready to strike. In the same moment Arinelle moved backwards elegantly, throwing a leg over Tristan's still body and crouching over him, pulling two daggers from her belt and hissing like a cat at Kinnro. She held the stance, both daggers ready to protect at any cost. Kinnro panted and stared at her. She glared back, not moving her eyes from him. Tristan's eyes flickered open and he tried to sit up but Arinelle placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, running it over his head to stop him from moving. He savored the gesture, protective and gentle, speaking louder than any words. Arthur and his brothers moved forwards, their swords poised for battle. "Chose your side." Arinelle called to the people, her eyes still locked on Kinnro. Immediately, every Woad moved to make a circle around the knights and Arinelle, nodding in agreement. "The pact has been violated, it is done." Marin said calmly and waited for Kinnro's reply. Without a word he stormed into the woods, cursing to high heaven. Arinelle breathed a sigh of relief and turned her attention to Tristan, moving to kneel beside him. "Easy, easy." She hummed as he winced in pain.

"He cheated." Tristan pouted.

"I know." Arinelle soothed.

"The loss does not count." He insisted.

"You didn't lose, we all knew you were going to win." Arinelle smiled and cleaned the back of his head, massaging the blood away then binding it. "You'll live, just a cut and some bruising." She stood and nodded to the Woads, speaking to them in words the knights did not understand. Tristan shook his head to get rid of the buzzing but continued to sit on the floor, not having the energy to move. The knights laughed about the battle, steering away from the fact Tristan had to be rescued by a woman. "Hats off to you Tris, didn't think I would see the day you would claim a woman." Gawain winked at him.

"What?" Tristan demanded instantly and frowned.

"You won the fight, which means Arinelle is yours. Pity." Galahad grinned and clapped him on the back.

"She is free, she chooses her own husband." Tristan growled, making Arthur nod in agreement.

"Tristan is right." Arthur put in before the knights could argue.

"Well. I don't know about you lot but that made me hungry. Who wants what for dinner?" Arinelle smiled, kneeling in the earth to take requests for food.

"Rabbit." Bors licked his lips.

"Fish." Gawain's belly rumbled.

"No, pheasant, let's eat like royalty tonight." Galahad insisted.

"Leave it to me." Arinelle winked and gathered her stores together. She returned with plates filled with food, bacon, sausage, rabbit, pheasant, you name it, it was there. "Grubs up." She smiled and sat with them around the fire next to Marin, taking Renna from her. "Don't worry little lady, I haven't forgotten about you." Arinelle laughed as Renna gurgled and reached for some bacon. Renna sucked her bottle and closed her eyes as Arinelle rocked her. Tristan picked up some rabbit and fed it to his hawk, stroking her feathers, the softness reminding him of Arinelle's skin.

"You know, I don't think this much excitement has come to these parts since the forest fire ten years ago." Marin mused quietly to Arinelle.

"I wouldn't know." She grinned back and glanced to Tristan, his dark eyes swimming with fire.

"Well that was one the best meals in my life." Gawain smacked his lips and sat back, drinking from his flagon then watched the last bit of bacon longingly.

"Go on. You may take it." Arinelle smiled then laughed when Gawain lunged for it.

"You have not eaten yet." Dagonet commented to the women.

"Its a habit, I eat only after my guests to make sure they are content." Arinelle admitted.

"I eat already." Marin shrugged.

"So you are left with the scraps?" Bors demanded and pushed his chicken leg towards Arinelle. "Eat woman. There's nothing of ya."

"There's plenty of me, surely you have noticed I am big enough to boss you around all too often." Arinelle smirked and handed the leg back to Bors. "I'm not too hungry anyway." She was betrayed by a loud rumble coming from her stomach.

"You were saying?" Galahad raised his eyebrows with amusement. She sighed and took some fruit instead, biting into an apple. Tristan eyed the last one, it was large, red and shiny. Arinelle picked it up and tossed it to him, smiling as it arced through the air. Tristan caught it by simply lifting one hand then nodded in thanks. The other knights went to collect more firewood or wash before retiring, Marin took Renna to bed, leaving Tristan and Arinelle alone.

"You did not have to fight him, you know." Arinelle said quietly, her eyes watching Tristan carefully. He looked up and winced with desire, her eyes glowing amber with dancing flames.

"I know."

"Then why did you?" She pressed.

"Because it was the right thing to do." Tristan answered simply, tossing his apple core into the bushes.

"Thank you." Tristan looked up with surprise, her voice as soft as a purr and her smile so sweet he felt sick. He nodded, watching her watching him before getting up and going to the river.


	7. Chapter 7

As Kivroth lit the first of the fires he laughed wildly. Let them come running! Kivroth ran along the bushes and set them all alight. Not big enough to cause real damage, just distract them long enough for him to satisfy himself with. Or so he thought. He imagined how he would complete the task. He would have to tie her down, she wont give in without a fight. Kivroth imagined her naked, the fire in her eyes, her perfectly toned body, round breasts...He licked his lips and whistled for his wolf then ran from the fire, not noticing he had dropped his warrior beads on the forest floor.

* * *

"Get in here and stay there! Do not come out unless I tell you to." Arinelle hissed and held up the hatch for the knights to climb into the secret tunnel.

"What's happening?" Arthur demanded.

"I don't know, stay here until its safe." She helped Galahad drop down then turned to Tristan who was glaring at her. "You either get in there willingly or I pass you in piece by piece." Arinelle hissed and he slowly stepped down into the hatch. Arinelle glanced back and gave a confident smile to them all before gently closed the hatch, leaving the latch off and went to the door to follow the Woads. Suddenly it burst open and she yelped at the figure in the doorway. "Kivroth." She growled.

"My sweet little flame." Kivroth spoke in the common tongue, attempting to impress her.

"Are you wounded?" Arinelle interrogated.

"No." He replied.

"Are you ill?"

"No."

"Then you have no reason to be here. Leave or I'll..." Arinelle reached for her dagger but Kivroth gripped her wrist and twisted it, making her grunt in pain. "Why so cold little flame?" He asked and stroked Arinelle's cheek.

"Because you're a raping bastard who can't keep his hands off innocent women!" She snapped and pulled away, pressing her back against the wall and shielding Renna.

"Ah, you love that baby don't you? Shall I fill your belly and give you one of your own?" Kivroth grabbed her arms and locked them to her side, pressing his mouth firmly over hers. She yelled in protest but he crushed her against the wall. Kivroth threw her on the bed and she punched him with all her might, throwing him away from her. She cried out as he struck her, staring to beat her again and again. Down below the knights listened with disgust at her shrieks. Tristan clenched his fists, anger boiling in his skin and all the way down to his soul. Finally Bors growled.

"I'm taking no more of this." And powered up into the house. He lifted the Woad by the neck and threw him against the opposite wall, standing protectively over Arinelle. "Touch her again and I'll break your neck." He growled. The Woad started forwards but Lancelot thrust his sword forwards, leaping up from his hiding place. "Never knew you were such the whore!" He spat at Arinelle then glanced to the door. He lunged at Renna and took her, running out the door and towards the river, where it was now high up the bank. "NO!" Arinelle screamed and flung herself after him, shouting for Roe who barked and chased after Kivroth but was attacked by a massive, black wolf. Roe whimpered as the wolf bit his leg but continued to fight, for the love of his mistress. "Roe no! Back!" Arinelle shouted and the dog ran back to her, limping on his hind leg. Tristan knocked an arrow but the Woad turned and held the baby over the water. "Move and the baby drowns!" He shouted and watched in triumph as everybody froze.

"Please." Arinelle begged, lifting her hands and slowly walked forwards. "You win. You can have whatever you want from me. Just give me the child." She held out her arms.

"You'll come to me willingly?" Kivroth asked.

"No sound shall escape my lips." She promised. Arthur started forwards but Arinelle held up her hand, making him freeze. Kivroth handed her the baby and she kissed Renna who was crying with fear. "Hush little flower." She whispered and rocked her gently until she was silent.

"Put her down." Kivroth ordered and Arinelle obliged, trembling with fear. He touched her neck and kissed it, pulling away her hair. She stared forwards at the knights as they watched in horror, Tristan barely able to restrain himself. Kivroth ran his hands over her neck and shoulders and closed his eyes, savoring the moment. Suddenly Arinelle lashed out and and he screamed in pain. A knife was sticking out of his chest. "You can do no harm now." Arinelle whispered and pushed him into the river, watching him float away swiftly. She turned and screamed as the huge wolf lunged at her, his teeth aimed for ther throat. "Tristan!" Arthur yelled and Tristan fired, the arrow piercing the wolf's neck. Although the wolf was dead the force threw Arinelle back into the fast flowing river and dragged her under. Tristan didn't think, he acted. He threw down his bow and quiver then dived after her. Arinelle fought against the river but she did not have the strength to succeed, she was dragged under again until her lungs burned for air. Her feet scrabbled desperatly for the bottom but she never found it, the river running deeper than she had anticipated. Suddenly she felt someone grab her by the waist and pull her upwards, holding her tightly as she gasped for air. They were thrown forwards and tossed against rocks as the river tumbled downhill. Arinelle felt the cool water against her burning skin but the icy grasp clutched at her bones as they were both dragged under. She swallowed some water by accident and choked, hanging onto her rescuer for dear life as he thrashed against the current. Suddenly he lunged forwards and went with the water, using the current to keep them above water. Tristan held onto Arinelle tightly as they fell down a small waterfall which then eased out into a calmer river, blankets of smooth silk clutched at Arinelle as the water's tears dripped from her bright hair and long lashes. Tristan dragged her up the bank and collapsed, breathing deeply. He glanced at Arinelle, her skin paler than usual. She didn't move. "Arin..." He began to panic as he listened for breath, pressing his ear over her blue-lipped mouth. Suddenly Arinelle coughed and spluttered, throwing the water from her lungs and choked down a lungful of air. She looked up into Tristan's eyes, full of concern. "Tristan!" Her hazel eyes wide with surprise which then softened to great gratitude. "I thought you said you wouldn't save my life again." She tried to laugh but she coughed again and shivered. Tristan dragged the air into his body and rolled onto his back, wincing from the cold. "Yeah well. Stop trying to get yourself killed then I won't have to." He chuckled slightly and felt the ground shake as the knights ran to them. Suddenly a burning heat scorched their skin and they looked behind them to see the trees raging with fire and smoke.

"Run!" Arinelle commanded and dragged Tristan to his feet, supporting him as they ran from their doom. The fire hissed and spat at them as they sprinted for their lives, the energy draining quickly from their bodies from the tiresome events. Tristan choked and leaned against a rock, clutching a stitch in his side and sinking to his knees.

"Please get up Tristan! I wont leave you here." Arinelle begged, falling before him with watery eyes, glistening with pleading and fear. Tristan nodded and summoned the last of his strength to carry him forwards. As the growing fire loomed around them with beating wings and poisonous breath the two warriors raced for the only way still untouched by the fire. Tristan grabbed Arinelle by the arms and spun her around, forcing her to kneel in the earth and covering her body with his own like a shield as a branch broke from its tree and fell, cutting off their only escape. They were surrounded. The fire seemed to lick its lips as it circled its prey like a predator. Arinelle whimpered and Tristan drew her into a protective embrace, wrapping his arms around her and comforting her. Her fingers gripped his shirt tightly and she pressed herself against him, finding a strange comfort from his beating heart against his chest. Suddenly his hawk dived down and circled them, fluttering and squawking at them before flying through a narrow gap in the fire, occasionally flickering shut. It was dangerous but it was their only chance. Tristan grabbed Arinelle's arm and pulled her to her feet, leading her towards the fire and leaping through the golden flames, feeling the heat brush against his skin as they fell towards the scorched and ashy soil. Arinelle gasped and continued to run with Tristan, following the hawk as it led them to safety. It took them to a waterfall, the cool water tumbling down like a herd of white horses leaping from the cliff. The hawk fluttered around the waterfall then led the way up the rocks and behind the water. "Climb." Tristan ordered and lifted Arinelle up the first rock, glancing back to where the fire was gaining on them. They climbed, their tired fingers scrabbling desperately at the slippery surfaces. Tristan's foot slipped and he swayed uncontrollably, almost falling if it were not for Arinelle grabbing his shirt and pulling him towards her. They stared for a moment before Tristan threw her up the last stretch, allowing her to help pull him up as the fire danced below his feet. They knelt there on the hard, stone ground of the cave, shivering and shaking with both fear and exhaustion. Their clothes smelled of smoke but they were nearly dry from the boiling heat, leaving them reasonably warm. "Why is it, whenever you knights are around, I get into trouble?" Arinelle breathed and leaned back against the wall, gazing gratefully towards the hawk.

"I've been asking myself the same thing." Tristan muttered and stroked his friend's feathers, praising her effective efforts.

"Remind me to give her first choice of the rabbit when we get back." Arinelle laughed weakly and closed her brilliant eyes to rest. They waited, listening to the heavenly sound of rain pounding against the fires of hell.

"Are you hurt?" Tristan suddenly asked, cursing at his carelessness.

"I'll live I assure you." Arinelle smiled sweetly then turned her attention to the burn on Tristan's side.

"I'm so sorry. This is of my doing." She whispered and peeled off her tunic and tore up her shirt to wet it in the falling water.

"You did nothing. I was careless." Tristan argued, wincing slightly as she touched the wound with the cloth.

"If you had not tried to rescue me, you would not be hurt. Therefore I am to blame." Arinelle insisted and tore up her sleeves to make a bandage.

"Stop tearing your clothes, tear mine instead. You are still wrong, you did not ask for the fire." Tristan returned, frowning as Arinelle tore up the shirt without second thought. She merely sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead, gently pushing him back to rest against the wall.

"Sleep." She whispered and kissed his head, closing his eyes with her fingertips before sitting back to watch over him. Tristan did not need to be told twice.

* * *

Finally the scout woke and the morning had risen high over the distant mountains. He shook Arinelle awake and led the way down the rocks to find a way back to the cottage. "Fly ahead." He said gently to his hawk and watched her fly over their heads before turning west, leading the way home. Arinelle stared around her with sad, grieving eyes, drinking in the destruction and death around her. The mighty trees had been reduced to stumps and ashes, the forest floor lay black and barren, smoke still lingered in the air, rolling like a black mist from the sea with glowing embers drifting with it. No bird sang, no creature moved. Not even the river had survived, blocked by fallen trees and dried up like a drought. Everything was lifeless. Everything was dead.

"How..?" She whispered in despair, breaking the cursed silence with her strained voice. Tristan touched her shoulder and gently steered her away, pushing her forwards.

"It will grow again." He assured her.

"This did not happen by itself. Someone did this on purpose." Arinelle's wise mind had already retrieved several theories but she knew who was the culprit. They walked for nearly four hours before the forest began to change. Occasionally you would see moss growing on tall tree stumps, then the trees began to form and thicken. Finally you could see flowers and running water, birds could be heard singing and there were rabbits and squirrels leaping around cheerfully. "I know the way." Arinelle sighed and took the lead, taking the short cut across the river to her home. She entered her home and found it empty.

"They will be searching for us." Tristan stated flatly.

"Not for long." Arinelle lifted a horn to her lips and blew sharply, a shrill trill piercing the calm atmosphere and bellowing across the forest. They waited until the villagers and the knights came running, breathless but glad to see them alive. Arinelle put down the paste she was making for Tristan's burn and smiled at Marin.

"Arin!" Marin threw herself at Arinelle and tackled her to the ground with a great thud beside Tristan who watched them fall with amusement.

"I am well. I promise." Arinelle insisted and slowly rose to her feet again.

"Come. Merlin wishes to speak with you." Marin beckoned but Arinelle shook her head.

"I must heal Tristan first, he is hurt." She finished the sticky paste and removed the temporary bandage. "Brace yourself, this is going to hurt." She warned. Tristan nodded and relaxed his body but tensed his mind. The poultice burned worse than a fire, it felt like a poison on his skin. Tristan could not help but flinch and hiss at the pain, he bit his tongue secretly to avoid crying out loudly. Suddenly it was gone and replaced with a gentle throb and a cold sensation spread across the wound. He nodded his thanks and allowed her to bind it properly. "Take it easy." She warned then followed Marin to speak with Merlin. Arthur stepped forwards and his eyes washed over Tristan, assessing for injuries.

"I'll be fine." He insisted and began to walk back.

"Glad to see you're still alive." Bors said quietly.

"Me too." Tristan mumbled before falling onto his pillow and falling asleep. Arinelle moved quietly through the trees, following Marin's guidance. Soon she was in a familiar clearing and she knelt before Merlin, his mystical appearance aided by the rolling smoke and floating ash.

"The forest is cursed, these knights may not stay any longer." Merlin got straight to the point.

"They are not ready, they are not completely healed." Arinelle insisted but bit her lip when Merlin raised a hand to silence her.

"Is this your judgment or your wish?" He asked simply and Arinelle bowed her head even lower. "They must go."

"As you wish. Merlin." Arinelle said quietly then stood once he had dismissed Marin.

"Come child." He beckoned and Arinelle stepped towards him. Merlin touched her face and inspected her palms, reading her eyes, reading her destiny. "You have changed, you long for more than the forest now. He has stolen you from us." He said gently and turned her hand over in his.

"Who?" Arinelle asked innocently.

"You know who. He has swept you away on his silent wings. My dear child, you are destined to be together." Merlin smiled and placed a warm hand on Arinelle's cold cheek. "But still they must go tomorrow morning, they bring bad fortune to this forest." Arinelle nodded and walked home alone, her thoughts drifting with the wind.

"Arinelle, are you alright?" Arthur asked, stepping towards her.

"You must leave in the morning. Merlin will not have you in this forest any longer." Arinelle stated with great pain and sorrow. "I am sorry. I can do no more for you."

"You have done enough for us, we are in your debt. Come, we must prepare to leave." Arthur nodded to his knights who immediately sprang into action, packing their weapons.

"Take what food and water you may need, I have plenty to spare." Arinelle gestured to her cupboards then turned her attention to the horses, painting symbols on their rumps. She then applied a new cast for Galahad's leg with extra herbs for him to swallow.

"It should last the journey but go straight to a healer when you get back to the wall, I shall make a new one tomorrow once I have found the right resources to make a stronger cast." She instructed and folded up some bottles to keep up their strength and keep fevers at bay. "Make sure Tristan's burn is looked after." She smiled at Dagonet and passed him another healers bag.

"I will." He nodded and packed it away. Once they were all prepared they sat around a fire silently, Tristan's eyes glancing to Arinelle then back to the flames.

"Why didn't you swim with the river like Tristan did?" Gawain asked suddenly.

"Can't swim, I'm afraid of deep water." Arinelle answered simply.

"You mean you can fight seven knights at once, hunt through the forest with God knows how many dangerous animals in there, heal any wound without fear of blood or gore, walk straight into a battle without fear...but you're afraid of water?" Bors choked on his drink, spluttering and throwing it from his mouth. Arinelle shrugged. Tristan looked at her curiously then turned back to his carving. They shared a meal and told stories around the campfire to the little children from the village who had come to see their Kind Mother. "What are they calling you?" Arthur asked as he listened the repetitive cries of the children as they ran over the hill to them.

"Mother." She answered with a smile, moving so that one of the older children, Gweth, sit beside her. She was a beautiful girl of seventeen summers.

"They're yours?" Gawain asked, astonished.

"No! I'm just their village healer, its what they call me as I look after them when they are ill." Arinelle laughed and began to tell them a story in Woad language. "Sing Mother! Sing for us!" They begged and waited for me to sing to them.

"What are they saying now?" Galahad asked and offered one of the boys a slice of his apple. The child took it nervously then grinned when he realized Galahad was being nice. "They want me to sing for them." Arinelle smiled and rocked slightly.

"Go on. Sing for us." Lancelot grinned and leaned back against a tree to relax.

"Yes, let's have music." Dagonet agreed. Arinelle sighed as Marin poked her in the ribs but Arinelle frowned at them all.

"Sing." Tristan commanded gently. Arinelle looked at him with a slight curiosity then nodded.

"_Hear my spirit call to you...feel my heart burn for you,_

_I walk lost and alone...tired and weary to my bones,_

_Through trees and past rivers...the moon and the stars doth glitter,_

_As my voice carries across the wind...hear your names my family, my kin._

_I shall join you in heaven...with my sisters and brethren_." Arinelle sang the lament for her family and smiled as the children jerked awake, realizing they had almost been asleep. "You are beautiful, Mother." Gweth whispered and wrapped Arinelle's arms tighter around her.

"Not as beautiful as you will be one day and already are." Arinelle whispered back then scolded the children for being up so late. "Run home now or I'll have to put some extra ground root in your dinner tomorrow." She laughed as they all ran home, scrambling from their seats and running as fast as their little legs could carry them. "Sleep well Arinelle." Gweth said and calmly walked home.

"She grows wiser and stronger by the day." Marin sighed.

"Too quickly." Arinelle sighed and tucked Renna's arm under her blanket. "You should rest now. Good night." Arinelle bowed her head to the knights and returned with Marin to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh no. Not a chance. Every time you touch my leg it hurts." Galahad backed away when Arinelle came at him with a knife.

"I'm only taking the cast off, if you stop moving then I can see if it's healed! You complain like a woman." Arinelle growled and gripped his shoulder. "Sit." He obeyed. She gently cut down the cast and removed it, smiling at the bare leg. "Try it." Galahad put some weight on it then sat down again.

"Still hurts." He grumbled.

"The bone is still weak but there is no real damage now. I'll cast it again for you then you will be able to ride again." The words disheartened her and her face fell slightly.

"What?" Galahad questioned, noticing her sad expression.

"Nothing. I've just gotten used to your company. The house will feel really big once you all return home." Arinelle sighed and began to make another cast for Galahad. They prepared to leave, neither happy or sad to leave. "We must go, your brother wanted us to find you then bring you home but..." Arthur began.

"I'm not leaving. I'm needed here." Arinelle stepped back, falling into place beside Marin.

"Alright. It is your choice." Arthur nodded then frowned at his horse's rump. "What's this?" He asked.

"Symbols, it means you are still under my protection." Arinelle pointed to the crescent moon. "This means protection by night and the sun represents day, they rise over the horizon which is my mark so every Woad will recognize it and this is the river. It means that you must follow the river but if you stray from it then my protection is invalid. You will be killed. The stars represent days, you have three days to reach the wall." She explained each mark then pointed to the other horses. "They all have them, it will wash off easily."

"Thank you, for everything. I wish you good health and happiness." Arthur bowed and mounted his horse.

"Just do me one favor, tell my brother I am dead. Say you found my body but the Woads would not give me up, give him this to prove it's me." She handed Arthur an ugly ruby ring. "It was a gift from him years ago. I hate it." She smiled slightly then stepped away again. "Farewell." She lifted her bow in salute and watched them cross the river. Tristan paused and looked back, wanting to see Arinelle one last time. He watched as her hair floated on the wind, the silver and blue feathers fluttering down her back. One tore itself from its place and flew towards Tristan. Her back was turned so he reached out and snatched it, breathing in her smell then hiding it in his chest plate. Arinelle turned and smiled, bowing her head and resting her hand over her heart. Tristan nodded and smiled slightly then followed his brothers. Arinelle turned back to Marin then frowned slightly. "Marin!" She gasped as she recognized her friends expression.

"What?" Marin looked puzzled.

"You cannot..." Arinelle looked around then lowered her voice so only Marin could hear. "You cannot have fallen for Dagonet? You are married!" Arinelle gripped her friends shoulder.

"No. We are mated but not married, there was no ceremony. He is not ready yet." Marin sighed and followed Arinelle into the house. "It's alright now, I won't ever see him again!" She stared at the wooden figure on the table. "Besides, I don't think I'm the only one with divided affections." She smiled as Arinelle picked it up and rubbed it between her fingers. It was a hawk. She admired the craft work, the carved feathers and features so life like, the only thing which reminded you it was not real was the carvings on the back of the spread wings. "They may mean good luck. He wishes you to be happy." Marin explained but Arinelle could only stare at it.

"Maybe he just doesn't want me falling in any rivers." Arinelle laughed weakly, sadness tugging at her heart.

_Five years later..._

"Arthur!" Jols called out to the Roman and everyone turned to him.

"Arthur! You're not completely Roman yet, right?" Galahad laughed wildly, walking forwards, his leg stronger than it have ever been before, thanks to Arinelle.

"Rus!" Bors bellowed and pounded his chest.

"Knights...brothers in arms...your courage has been tested beyond all limits." Arthur began.

"Yes." Bors agreed and took a long drink from his tankard.

"But I must ask you now for one further trial." Arthur sighed.

"Drink!" Bors suggested hopefully, giddy with drink and joy.

"We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted. Above the wall, far in the north, there is a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety."

"Let the Romans take care of their own." Bors spoke, moving forwards, his face clouding over.

"Above the wall is Woad territory. Our duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty, is done. Our pact with Rome is done." Galahad spat.

"Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you. For you. And instead of freedom you want more blood? Our blood? You think more of Roman blood than you do of ours?" Bors's voice rose, suddenly sober.

"Bors! These are our orders." Arthur snapped. "We leave at first light, and when we return your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we can embrace with honor."

"I am a free man! I will choose my own fate!" Bors thundered.

"Yeah, yeah. We're all going to die someday. If it's a death from a Saxon hand that frightens you, stay home." Tristan said skeptically.

"Listen, if you're so eager to die, you can die right now!" Galahad lunged at Tristan but Lancelot pushed them both apart.

"Enough. Enough!"

"I've got something to live for!" Galahad shouted.

"The Romans have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepare. Bors? You coming?" Dagonet's calm voice eased the tension slightly.

"Of course I'm coming! Can't let you go on your own! You'll all get killed! I'm just saying what you're all thinking!" He yelled after Dagonet then turned to his woman. "Vanora'll kill me." He whimpered.

"And you, Gawain?" Arthur turned to the knight.

"I'm with you. Galahad as well." He nodded and Galahad scowled. The pair were inseparable, there was no way Galahad would let Gawain go on his own.

_North of the Wall..._

Arinelle roared in anger at the dead Woads around her, blood still staining the long grass from the slaughter. There were men and women, young and old. "They will pay for this treason!" She howled at the dark sky and lightning flashed overhead, the low rumble of thunder following just seconds after. "They took the children! All of them!" Marin began to cry and fell to her knees, gripping Arinelle's hand. "They took Renna! I'm so sorry I ran and I ran but I was not fast enough!" She sobbed and Arinelle held her tightly.

"It is not your fault. I shall go after them." She whispered then together, they ran to Merlin who was preparing his men for battle.

"Arinelle! Anger in your heart I feel but I see nothing revealed in your expression." He bowed to the young girl.

"Merlin, great leader. Do not allow anymore of your people to suffer and die. Let me go after the children." She knelt and bowed her head low to her leader.

"They will kill you." Merlin said softly but Arinelle lifted her head.

"No. They will know me to be Roman. I am born to a highly respected and well known family, they shall give me whatever I desire." She explained and reasoned with Merlin until he nodded.

"Go." He touched the child's head then called his people to stop preparing. "Go swift, go light. May your horse see you straight and true, carrying you through the night." Merlin called after her as Arinelle mounted Victory with nothing but the weapons on her body and the clothes on her back. Marin mounted her own horse and together they rode. Victory was now ridden without a saddle and painted with blue markings like all the other Woad horses. "They will recognize the mark on his rump." Arinelle assured Marin who gripped her bow tightly. "Do not say anything or move unless I say, they will not trust you." Arinelle told her friend and Marin nodded, accepting her judgement. Roman infantry had stolen the Woad children but now they will suffer. As God as my witness they will all suffer if any of them had been harmed. Arinelle growled in her head and followed the tracks or Roman horses.


	9. Chapter 9

"Who are you?"

"I am Arthur Castus, Commander of the Sarmatian Knights, sent by Bishop Germanius of Rome. Open the gate." Arthur ordered and he and his knights were admitted into the small estate.

"It is a wonder you have come. Good Jesus. Arthur and his knights. You have fought the Woads. Vile creatures." Marius Honorius welcomed his guests.

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately. "Arthur said bluntly.

"But that... that is impossible." Maruis laughed weakly.

"Which is Alecto?" Arthur turned to look at the young boy then turned at the sound of a young voice.

"I am Alecto."

"Alecto is my son. And everything we have is here in the land given to us by the Pope of Rome."

"Well, you're about to give it to the Saxons." Lancelot scowled.

"They're invading from the north." Arthur explained impatiently.

"Then Rome will send an army." Marius frowned even more.

"They have. Us." Arthur glared at him. "We leave as soon as you're packed."

"I refuse to leave. Go back to work! All of you!" He shouted at the villagers.

"You heard! Go!" The Roman soldiers kicked the villagers and they scattered back to their chores.

"If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land. So you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself. My lord." Arthur got right into Marius's face then glanced to his wife.

"Lady, my knights are hungry."

"Go." Marius nodded.

"Sir, you're famous. You're Arthur, aren't you? I'm Ganis. I'm a good fighter and I'm smart. I'd serve you proudly!" A villager followed Arthur who was heading towards an old man chained and bleeding.

"Who is this man?" He demanded, pointing his sword at the elder.

"He's our village elder." Ganis answered.

"What is this punishment for?"  
"He defied our master, Marius. Most of the food we grow is sent out by sea to be sold. He asked that we keep a little more for ourselves, that's all. My ass has been snappin' at the grass I'm so hungry! You're from Rome. Is it true that Marius is a spokesman for God and that it's a sin to defy him?" Ganis demanded.

"I tell you now. Marius is not of God. And you, all of you, were free from your first breath!" He turned and slashed the chains, breaking them so that the man was freed.

"Help this man. Help him! Now hear me. A vast and terrible army is coming this way. They will show no mercy, spare no one. Those of you who are able should gather your things and begin to move south towards Hadrian's Wall. Those unable shall come with us." Arthur shot out orders then turned to Ganis. "You, serve me now. Get these people ready." Suddenly everyone turned at the sound of horses and the knights gasped at the two familiar faces. "No way..." Bors laughed with joy and disbelief. Arinelle and Marin rode hard at Marius, stopping only a few feet away. Arinelle slid gracefully from Victory then drew her sword.

"Where are they?" She demanded then pushed him hard to the ground. "WHERE ARE THEY?" She roared and pressed the sword to his throat. Marius screamed in alarm and his soldiers stepped forwards to protect him. "Marin!" Arinelle called and suddenly an arrow sprouted from the soldier's face, making the others back away instantly. "I do not know who you are talking about!" Marius cried, shivering in fear.

"The Woad children and Roman girl you kidnapped, where are they? Tell me!" She roared and slashed his cheek. Marius glanced to where two men were walling up a door. "MOVE!" She bellowed and the soldiers scrambled away. She glanced at the nights and nodded slightly, only just noticing they were there. "Arinelle, are they in there? Can you hear them?" Marin asked, her fluent tongue slightly accented.

"Let's find out." She muttered and tried tearing the wall down with her bare hands.

"Here." Dagonet gently moved her to the side and hacked it down with his hammer.

"Key." Arinelle demanded.

"It-It is locked. From the inside." One of the soldiers stammered.

"We'll see about that." Arinelle growled and lifted her foot, smashing it down on the lock and bursting the door open. She froze when she heard the screams of a child. "Arinelle! Arinelle help me!"

"RENNA!" Arinelle leaped down the stairs with the knights close behind.

"Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple?" A priest glared at Arinelle and she roared at him, making him back away in fear. Marin pushed her way in and cried out in horror. The children were there, chained, beaten and dying. "Hurry." Arinelle set to work freeing them, searching for her sister.

"How dare you set foot in this holy place?" The first priest went to strike Arinelle but Marin snarled and killed him with her arrow.

"There was a man of God." The other priest glowered at her.

"No God lives here, no God would ask pain upon innocent children!" Arinelle yelled and continued her search.

"This one's dead." Dagonet said sadly, looking at the other bodies of grown men and women. Arthur stepped in and helped to free the living.

"By this smell, they are all dead. You. You even move, you join him." Gawain threatened the remaining priests. Arinelle looked to another door and kicked it open, throwing her dagger at the man about to whip Gweth to death. He cried out and fell backwards and Gweth sighed with relief. "I knew you would come." She smiled, holding a crying Renna in her arms.

"You never leave a sister behind, even if it means travelling to the end of the earth to find them all." Arinelle smiled and picked them both up. They carried the children up to the light and tended to their serious wounds.

"Water! Give me some water!" Arthur shouted as he carried a woman to safety.

"It is Guinevere!" Marin gasped and knelt beside her, holding her in a protective embrace.

"His arm is broken." A man stared at the little boy's arm. "And his family?" Dagonet shook his head. Arinelle felt a shadow loom over her and she looked up, beaming when she saw Tristan. "Greetings stranger." She smiled and he nodded, a slight smile tugging at his lips. The children crowded around Arinelle and started crying for their mothers. There were about ten children in total, all were hurt and four have them had fevers. "Stop what you are doing!" Marius leaped forwards and advanced on Arinelle.

"What is this madness?" Arthur rose to her defense.

"They're all pagans here!"

"So are we." Gawain growled.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them! They must die as an example!" Maruis shouted.

"You mean they refused to be your serfs!" Arthur roared, furious and boiling with loathing.

"You are a Roman. You understand. And you are a Christian. You! You kept her alive!" Marius struck his wife and Arthur punched him in the nose.

"No! No, stop!" Marius stopped his soldiers and glared at Arthur. "When we get to the wall you will be punished for this heresy."

"Perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate." Arthur growled and dug his sword in deeper.

"There will be no punishment. Not when you have me as a witness." Arinelle spoke and gently pulled Arthur away.

"You? You are a woman, who will believe a whore like you?" Marius demanded.

"Careful who you insult for there is more to me than just a female whore." Arinelle growled and lifted her chin. "I am Hamina Aquila, niece of the Pope himself and you have committed a crime punishable by death, you have kidnapped and harmed my sister who is also the Pope's kin." Maruis's eyes widened in fear as he finally recognized the beautiful woman then threw himself at Arinelle's feet, kissing them and begging for her forgiveness.

"Mercy please kind lady! I did not recognize you for you do not wear your emblem! Please I would never have hurt you or the child if I had known!" He clutched at her foot and kicked him away.

"Get up fool and obey Arthur, you take orders from him and you obey or I will see to your death personally." Arinelle hissed and began lifting children into wagons. The villagers were wary for a while but soon settled with the children as they mainly stayed inside the wagon, tended to by Dagonet, Marin and Arinelle. "Arin. Those men were horrible! They tortured us and..." Renna cried, her golden hair filthy and her arms and wrists bruised.

"I know little flower, I know. Sleep now and I shall look after you. I'm here now, I'll always be here." Arinelle said smoothly and sang to the children, encouraging them to sleep. "We've missed that voice." Dagonet smiled as he tended to a boy, Lucan.

"I've missed you. Everything is so quiet now." Arinelle smiled and moved over to Guinevere "My lady, you are cold." Arinelle wrapped some blankets around her and gave her some hot food.

"A blessed day it was when you came to us." Guinevere whispered and clutched Arinelle's hand.

"That seems to be what everyone is saying." Arinelle smiled at her.

"You are destined for greatness, I can see it. Merlin sees it without his visions. You are special, Arin." Guinevere tried to sit up but Arinelle placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Rest, my lady. There is always tomorrow to change the world." She whispered and stroked her hair until she was asleep. Arinelle stepped from the wagon and whistled for Victory. He cantered forwards and continued past her so Arinelle could throw her leg up, grip onto his mane and canter into the trees in search of herbs. Arinelle crouched over some plants and cut off the ones she needed then looked up, seeing the hawk watching her. Arinelle took her hawk carving and held it up, comparing the two. "I see you still have the carving." Tristan said, trotting into the clearing.

"It's beautiful, thank you." She smiled and folded the plants into her pack. Tristan watched her for a while before dismounting and walking beside her. "I have missed your company, Tristan. You always knew when to speak and when not to." Arinelle sighed after a long silence.

"It's a habit." He shrugged and pointed to some flowers. "Do you need those?"

"Yes but these ones are bad, I need the ones up there." She pointed further up the trunk.

"I'll give you a boost." Tristan offered and placed his back against the tree, cupping his hands and waiting for Arinelle. She placed a boot into his grip and he lifted her up easily. "You need to eat more, woman. You weigh less than a leaf." Tristan muttered and watched as Arinelle gracefully swung from branch to branch. "I eat like a pig, I just train too hard!" She laughed and began cutting the stems of the white flowers and placing them in her pack with the others. Once she had collected enough she loosened her grip on the branch and hung upside down, holding her bag out to Tristan. "Catch." She let go and Tristan caught it neatly with one hand. He watched as Arinelle flipped over her head and landed gracefully on the lower branch, perfectly balanced. She climbed down the trunk then leaped the last few feet. "That was fun!" She grinned, her cheeks slightly red from the climb.

"I've never seen anyone do that before." Tristan mused.

"Not many people can." Arinelle laughed brightly and shouldered the herbs. "Come on. This should last me for a while." She whistled and her horse followed her.

"He's Roman." Tristan noticed the branding on his rump.

"He was my father's. He became mine when he died." She explained and walked on, the horse following her loyally. Tristan walked with her, his own horse nuzzling Victory affectionately. "I never thought I would see you again. That's why I carved the hawk." Tristan admitted.

"I hoped we would meet again. I have grown quite fond of you. All of you." Arinelle smiled slightly then turned her head away as she blushed.

"I must go." Tristan sighed and mounted his mare.

"Scouting?" Arinelle asked and he nodded. "Be careful." She said softly and touched his leg. He bowed his head to her and cantered away, making sure the wagons were within Arinelle's sight before leaving. Arinelle sighed and went to give Dagonet the herbs. "These should help, they burn too fiercely." Dagonet took the flowers and began to crush them, explaining to Marin as he went.

"Arin. May I ride with you?" Gweth asked quietly, her small voice just above a whisper.

"Only if you wrap up warm." She took a thick blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Gweth sat in front of her and gazed towards the trees.

"Why did father not come?" She suddenly asked.

"He tried too but he was hurt, his leg is broken and he has a stomach wound. He will live but I refused to let him come with Marin and I. He tried but his brothers held him back. He wanted to come for you Gweth, he loves you." I promised her. Suddenly Galahad rode up to us.

"Gweth! Glad to see you better my friend!" He said brightly and she smiled.

"Good sight in you too." She tried to remember the correct reply but struggled. "Sorry, I have forgotten some words." She blushed and smiled.

"Not to worry. You learn quickly." Galahad smiled and rode with us, talking to his little friend. "You have grown into a very pretty young lady. I bet the men can't wait until you come off age!" Galahad winked making Gweth giggle.

"Galahad!" I scolded then laughed with them.

"We're moving too slow. The girl's not gonna make it and neither is the children. The family we can protect, but we're wasting our time with all these people." Lancelot spoke to Arthur.

"We're not leaving them." Arthur said stubbornly.

"If the Saxons find us, we will have to fight." Lancelot frowned.

"Then save your anger for them." Arthur snapped.

"Is this Rome's quest or Arthur's?" Lancelot replied and watched Arthur ride away. He watched Arinelle as she passed and she frowned at him slightly.

"Tell me Lancelot. If it were me, or Marin in those dungeons. Would you have left us?" Arinelle asked him as he fell in beside me and Galahad.

"No of course not." He shook his head. "But that is different. I know you both, you're my friends."

"What is the difference? One life as apposed to many, surely it just makes the deed even greater still." Arinelle reasoned and he sighed.

"I am not noble like Arthur, nor strong like Bors, nor kind like Dagonet. I am just...me." He shrugged.

"And that is what makes you unique, for there is only one of you in the whole wide world. You are strong, Lancelot. Your strength is of the mind, you are wiser than you think and you would make a good leader for you are not afraid." Arinelle said gently and smiled. "Qualities rarely found in an honest man." Lancelot looked at her for a moment before smiling.

"I have missed your teachings, old lady." He grinned then spurred forwards. Arinelle turned to Galahad who was chuckling.

"Old lady?"

"It's what some of us call you sometimes for you have the wisdom of an old lady who has seen many more years than other believe." Galahad explained and Arinelle frowned.

"I think I preferred whore." She muttered under her breath then sighed. "Age should not determine someone's wisdom, only the trials and challenges they endure can make someone stronger and wiser. For a man who has lived a hundred years and done nothing knows nothing but a man who may have lived only twenty and has sought knowledge knows all and more." She spoke and Galahad just laughed even harder.

"See? You are too wise for a beautiful young woman. You must be some sort of enchantress if you can speak such wisdom." Galahad choked out.

"No, just a moon spirit!" Gweth grinned and patted Victory's neck.

"For the last time I am not a moon spirit! Have you ever seen a moon spirit with the colour of fire in her hair?" Arinelle scolded and Gweth nodded.

"Yes. She is sitting behind me!" She laughed and Arinelle growled.

"If you don't be quiet I'll send you back to the wagon!" She purred.

"Come with me Gweth! Let's leave this cave troll to groan and moan on her own." Galahad stretched out his hand and helped Gweth jump onto his horse, settling her in front of him. "Don't get cold Gweth! I'm not about to go searching for herbs to make another dose of fire broth all night!" Arinelle shouted after them. Arinelle smiled to herself then turned to ride through the trees to hunt, hooking Victory to a spare cart. She shot two deer and many rabbits. "Easy boy." Arinelle soothed as she lifted the deer onto the cart then piled on the other animals. Suddenly a loud roar made Victory rear and cry out in fear. "Victory!" Arinelle shrieked and turned to see the bear looming over her. It was massive! There was a scar over its left eye and the claws were longer than daggers, the beast reminded Arinelle of Kivroth's wolf for it had many battle scars and missing fur. "Run Victory!" Arinelle screamed and fired an arrow at the bear. It sunk into its shoulder and it roared in anger, setting itself down on all fours then barreling towards her. Arinelle fell backwards and aimed another arrow but the bear stopped and turned. "Leave her!" Tristan roared and fired another arrow but it glanced harmlessly off the thick fur. "Tristan no!" Arinelle shouted but Tristan fired another arrow, this time, sinking into the bear's eye. It roared again and reared up, screaming in pain, swiping blindly at its prey. Tristan ran to Arinelle and dragged her to her feet. "Run." He commanded and together, they ran. Arinelle looked up and leaped up a tree effortlessly then hooked her legs over a branch, hanging upside down, holding her hands out to catch Tristan. He took her arms and she swung him up just as the bear took a swipe at him. Tristan bellowed in anger and gripped his back and leg where four, long claw marks were beginning to bleed. Arinelle snarled and aimed her arrow and let the string go, smiling as it buried itself deep into the bear's head. It crumpled into a heap and lay lifeless at the base of the tree. Arinelle took hold of Tristan and gently let him down, wincing with pain as he tried to walk. "Sit." She commanded and he sat.

"Arthur wants to camp near here. We can come back for the bear later." Tristan groaned and tried to stop the bleeding leg. Arinelle took her cloak and tore it up, making a temporary bandage for both wounds.

"I see old habits die hard." He gestured to her torn cloak. She merely smiled.

"Here, let me help you." Arinelle let Tristan use her as support as he stood up.

"It's just a flesh wound." He insisted.

"But it will continue to bleed. Lean on me." She held up her hand and glared at Tristan as he tried to argue. "Either lean on me or I carry you. Your choice but I doubt no one will let you forget how you had to be carried in by a girl because you couldn't walk." She said sternly and he nodded. They walked slowly back and Tristan grimaced when everyone turned to them. "What happened? Your horses came back without you!" Arthur ran to them and flung Tristan's other arm over his neck. "Galahad assumed the inappropriate " Gawain grinned. Arinelle glared at them both.

"There was a bear. Tristan distracted it then we ran." Arinelle explained.

"Where is it now?" Dagonet asked, coming over to help tend to Tristan's wounds.

"Dead. Arinelle shot it." Tristan cut in. "You should have seen the way she climbed up a branch then pulled me up the tree away from the bear." He sat down and allowed Dagonet to inspect the wounds.

"Shirt off." Dagonet instructed and Tristan complied. The wounds on his back were the worst. "Arin, your stitching is better than mine." Dagonet beckoned and the girl stepped forwards and gently touched the burning skin. "You're cold." Tristan noted.

"Only my hands." She replied and began stitching whilst Dagonet cleaned his leg.

"These are fine. Just bind them and make sure they don't get infected." Dagonet mused then went to fetch some bandages.

"Thank you for shooting at the bear." Arinelle said quietly.

"You're welcome. Wasn't hard to miss." Tristan murmured then glanced over his shoulder to her. her eyes were now bronze, so perfectly bronze you would have mistaken them for coins. "Your eyes change colour." Tristan noted.

"They do that. It is supposed to mean that I can never stay in one place for a long time." She laughed slightly. "Guess Rome got that wrong too." Tristan nodded slightly then sat up once she had finished. "You should be alright now. Dagonet's just getting the bandages." She smiled and helped Tristan to pull his shirt back on to keep the chill away. By this time Gawain, Arthur, Lancelot and Galahad had returned with the bear. The villagers looked astonished at the amount of meat. "You! Girl!" One of the soldiers snapped his fingers at Gweth. "Lord Marius is hungry. Bring food for him and us soldiers." He growled at Gweth and she backed away.

"Leave her alone. She's not a slave to your lord." Galahad stood in front of Gweth protectively.

"Out of our way, knight. She is a woman! She will do as her superiors command!" They squared up to Galahad.

"Is something wrong?" Arinelle asked sweetly, stepping in and smiling.

"N-no. My lady. Nothing at all." They backed away then ran back to their master like whipped dogs.

"How I love being someone important to Rome." Arinelle sighed and picked up Renna who was toddling towards her.

"You're important to us too! You won't leave us will you?" Gweth asked, fear rising in her voice.

"Never Gweth. This land is my home now." Arinelle grinned and blew a raspberry on Renna's cheek, making her squeal and giggle.

"This can't be Renna!" Bors boomed and let Renna leap into his arms. "She has curls!" He laughed.

"Bors! Arin told me all about you!" Renna giggled and touched his cheek. "She said you were strong enough to carry ten children at once! Is it true?"

"Aye little lady. That I could!" He winked and laughed at her wide eyes expression. "Arin's a fine sister to you, did you know she nearly drowned herself trying to keep you safe?" Bors told her the story, leaving Kivroth out of it and just explaining about the wolf. "She did? She never told me that!" Renna stared wide eyed at me.

"Your sister loves you a lot, Renna. You are a very lucky girl." Gawain smiled and let her climb onto his lap.

"I know. I have the best sister in the world!" She blew me a kiss and I pretended to catch it.

"Aye little flower but even the best sister in the world is annoying. It's nearly bedtime." Arinelle laughed. Renna frowned, leaned back against Gawain's chest and folded her arms. "No." She pouted, making Arinelle laugh at her sister. "Not yet! Not until after dinner." She promised and Renna's expression softened. "Rabbit?" She asked hopefully.

"Better. Deer or bear." Arinelle smiled and began to help the villagers skin the animals. The bear's fur washed and left to dry and the meat was cooked.


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on Renna! You're filthy! Just a quick wash?" Arinelle encouraged her little sister to jump into the lake with her, waist deep in the water.

"No! It's cold!" She moaned and sat down on the bank stubbornly.

"It's not that bad, you'll get used to it." Arinelle stepped into the water herself, barefoot and barelegged with only a long dress covering her body. "See? It's nice and cool." Slowly the little girl got up. "Come on you rascal!" Marin swept Renna off her feet and jumped into the lake, splashing Arinelle with water, soaking her to the bone. "Argh! You always do that!" Arinelle shrieked and splashed her friend back.

"Arin! You said it was warm!" Renna shouted and gripped onto Marin, shivering.

"I said it was cool." Arinelle corrected and began scrubbing the filth from her sister's hair. Suddenly the village children and the Woad children who were not suffering from fever leaped into the lake and there was a massive war of water, splashing and ducking in and out of the water. "Will you two ever grow up? You're meant to be an example!" Galahad laughed from the water's edge sitting on a stone. Arinelle and Marin glanced at each other before leaping forwards, gripping Galahad's arms then dragging into the lake head first. He shouted in shock then resurfaced, flicking his hair from his face then grinning. Gawain and the others roared with laughter as he started to smash water at the two girls. "Who's next?" Arinelle laughed and grinned at the knights. Gawain stripped of his weapons and boots then dived in, battling with Galahad and gently playing with the children as they screamed with laughter. Renna swam to the rocks and tried to climb up. "What's wrong flower?" Arinelle asked and pushed her up.

"I'm clean now! I want to get warm!" She moaned then glanced back. "Actually, I think I'll stay." She took a running jump and flew through the air, her long curls streaming out behind her, glowing silver in the moonlight then crashing into the water, spraying everyone around her. She laughed and fought Galahad who had just splashed her back. "Look out below!" Bors bellowed and ran at them, a huge space suddenly clearing as he hit the water, a giant wave billowing up and sending children flying everywhere. Suddenly Bors was there again with two children on each shoulder, laughing like a child. Lancelot watched from the side with a glint in his eyes. "Coming in?" Arinelle offered and he shook his head.

"I'm not one for games." He shook his head.

"Too bad. You're getting wet anyway." Arinelle struck the water and sent a spray in Lancelot's direction, soaking him instantly. He glowered at Arinelle then struck back, retaliating. She laughed and ducked underwater, the spray flying harmlessly over her and onto Bors. "Come here you little..." He sprung from the water and wrestled Lancelot until they both fell in. Lancelot shook his head, spraying water from his hair then grinned. Soon they all dragged themselves from the water and filled themselves with warm food and blankets and sat by the fire. Arinelle sat behind Renna and toweled her hair dry as she asked questions.

"Arin. Why are there so many stars?" Renna asked, looking up at the night sky.

"Because they are the angels, they watch over us as we sleep." Arinelle answered sleepily, running her fingers through Renna's golden locks.

"Why is the moon with them?" Renna pressed.

"Because it is the brightest of them all it shows lost people the way home." Arinelle replied and began to plait Renna's hair all the way down her head then tying it off with a silver ribbon.

"Why can we only see them at night?" Renna continued, still gazing at the sky.

"Because night time is the most dangerous time, when we need to be watched over and guided most." Arinelle shifted slightly and answered every question she could.

"Arin."

"Yes little flower?"

"Is mother and father watching over us?" Arinelle was silent for a moment.

"I hope so, Renna. I hope so." Arinelle whispered and carried her to the tent where Marin and Gweth were sharing with them.

"Arin?" Renna whispered.

"Yes flower?"

"I love you."

"I love you too my flower. Sleep now." For a moment there was silence.

"Arin. Will you sing for me?" Arinelle sat up and sang her sister's lullaby, stroking her head gently.

"_Flower blossom and grow,_

_Pure with your heart aglow,_

_Golden and silver rose,_

_Bright in the winter snow._

_You give me summer's love,_

_More than heaven above,_

_Beautiful like the dove,_

_Love I'm unworthy of._

_Don't ever be afraid,_

_Never my beautiful maid,_

_I shall come to your aid,_

_With arrow, shield or blade._

_Flower blossom and grow,_

_Pure with your heart aglow,_

_Golden and silver rose,_

_Bright in the winter snow_." Renna was asleep before the last line was sung. Arinelle kissed her head and got up to check on the other children. They were all fast asleep so she went down to the river to watch the water rush by. Tristan watched Arinelle intently, a strange peace washing over him as he saw her by the water, slithering by like a silver snake, blessed with diamonds and opals. Finally he got up and knelt beside her. "Do you still not know how to swim?" He asked.

"I cannot bring myself to do it. I keep on remembering how I nearly drowned." She sighed and touched the silky surface lightly, lifting her hand away to watch the tiny droplet fall down her finger.

"It is a skill you must learn soon." Tristan mused gently.

"Soon." Arinelle agreed and they enjoyed the silence together, gazing out at the river and marveling at the silver phosphorescence as it passed.

"Now." Tristan said a bit more forcefully and picked Arinelle up, cradling her like a baby.

"I've only just got dry!" She complained and threw herself from his arms. They were a fair way from the camp so no one could see them. Tristan pulled her back to him and lifted her onto his shoulder. "Tristan, I swear if you don't put me down I'm going to ground you into a paste and feed you to the sparrows!" She threatened, kicking her legs but Tristan gave her no attention. He carried her into the river and placed her straight into the cold water. She shivered and clung onto him when her feet did not touch the ground. "Easy, here." Tristan massaged her fingers away from his shirt and placed them on his shoulder. "I'm not going to let go alright?" He had his hands on her waist, holding her up gently. "Trust me." She nodded and slowly, he ducked his head below the water, pulling her with him. Her eyes were wide with fear but she gazed at Tristan, finding courage in his eyes and warming her slightly. Tristan gazed back, her hair floating around her shoulders, her pale skin glimmering with the reflected light of the moon so that is shimmered like a pearl. She looked like a mermaid. Almost as soon as Tristan had ducked below he resurfaced with Arinelle, letting her cling to him before she finally found the courage to fall away to arms length. "Good. See? Its not that bad." Tristan comforted.

"Alright. You were right." She rewarded then allowed Tristan to teach her how to float. Once they were frozen to the bone they finally left the water. Arinelle could not swim but she now knew how to stay aloft and float. "Thank you, Tristan." She smiled and quickly mixed up a drink which would warm them up. He drank and felt the familiar sensation of a fire spreading through his body. "It was nothing." He said quietly. Their faces were inches apart, her warm breath felt hot on Tristan's neck as she gazed at him. Arinelle felt a strange throb in her heart and a churning feeling in her belly as Tristan's eyes gazed into hers. They were meant to be enemies, he had killed her adopted people she had sworn to protect. She was forbidden to love him by everyone, he was forbidden to love her by himself. Yet they felt a connection unlike any other, they were star-crossed, their destinies were joined together but nothing could determine who would triumph and who would fall.


	11. Chapter 11

"Seize him!" I jerked from my sleep and grabbed my bow and arrows, leaping from the tent and running to the source of the commotion.

"No!" Lucan cried and tried to run to Dagonet.

"No..." A hand was clamped over his mouth and Marius pulled him away. Dagonet struggled against the guards and pulled out a dagger. Arinelle snarled at them and they backed away.

"I have the boy!" Marius gleamed triumphantly and pressed a dagger to Lucan's throat. "Kill them!"

"No, don't! Let him go!" Marius's wife tried to pull Lucan towards her but she was thrown backwards. Arinelle took her aim but he stopped her by digging the dagger deeper into Lucan's skin. Arinelle was knocked backwards and pinned to the ground. She lay there helplessly as Dagonet tried to reach her. "Release us!" Arinelle roared at Marius.

"You're brother has set a bounty on your head for the theft of his inheritance. Ten thousand gold coins for your life, fifteen for your dead body." Marius's eyes gleamed with hunger as he nodded for her throat to be cut. "Kill them now!" Suddenly an arrow shot past and Marius fell backwards, the arrow piercing his heart. She turned and Marin was there, her bow up and already reloaded with another arrow. Lucan ran forwards and Dagonet caught him. The two soldiers holding Arinelle dragged her to her feet and held a dagger to her throat. "Stop!" They ordered. Marin paused, she could not shoot one before the other had killed me.

"Down! Hah!" Dagonet drew his sword and turned to the soldiers. The other soldiers drew their swords as their leader commanded and stood behind the Roman woman. They looked uncertain but they obeyed as all soldiers must. Arinelle growled at them as Arthur, Lancelot and Guinevere arrived. She kicked out with her foot into the back of one of the Roman's legs and made him collapse. She gripped the knife hand and lifted it over her head in a spin, pulling him in an arc over her body and slamming him down into the other soldiers. They bounced back up and Marin shot one as the other lashed out at Arinelle with the dagger. It glided over her arm in a light cut as she leaped out of the way, snarling as the other soldiers backed away in confusion, torn between their loyaty to the Pope and to their commander. Suddenly an arrow shot through the commander, sprouting through his mouth so that he gurgled and choked through it. Arinelle recognized the arrow. It was Tristan's.

"Artorius!" Bors thundered and pressed his massive stallion forwards, making the Romans back up quickly. "Do we have a problem? Huh?"

"You have a choice. You help or you die. Put down your weapons." Arthur arrived at the scene with his sword drawn.

"Do it now!" Arinelle commanded.

"Yeah!" Dagonet growled and the soldiers threw their weapons to the ground.

"How many did you kill?" Bors asked Tristan as he cantered forwards, his bow out and ready.

"Four."

"Not a bad start to the day!"

"Armor-piercing. They're close. We have little time." Tristan panted slightly.

"You ride ahead." Arthur turned and began waking the people. Arinelle hurried every child into wagons and gathered the food and tents togther within half an hour. "Quickly! The Saxons are coming." Arinelle promtped.

"Do not fear Arinelle! I shall protect you." One of the boys, Furon, stood up tall and brandished his spear.

"I do not worry Furon, I just do not want to see anyone getting hurt." Arinelle laughed and swung up onto Victory's back, pulling Gweth and Renna up before her. They moved quickly and soon they came to a vast, frozen lake.

"Is there any other way?" Arinelle turned to Tristan.

"No. We have to cross the ice." He answered.

"Get them all out of the carriages. Tell them to spread out." The villagers spread out across the ice and they slowly moved forwards.

"Arin...I'm scared." Renna whispered.

"Hush little flower. Remember your song. I'm true to my word." Arinelle said soothingly and held her hand. Suddenly the drums got sickeningly loud.

"Knights..." Arthur turned to his men.

"Well, I'm tired of running. And these Saxons are so close behind my ass is hurtin'." Bors muttered.

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway." Tristan shrugged, glancing to Arinelle.

"Be a pleasure to put an end to this racket and finally get a look at the bastards." Gawain sighed.

"Here. Now." Dagonet said confidenly.

"Jols! You two, take the horses. Ganis, I need you to lead the people. The main Saxon army is inland, so if you track the coastline till you're well south of the wall, you'll be safe." Arthur ordered.

"But you're seven against an entire army?"

"Eight." Guinevere stepped forwards. "You could use another bow."

"Nine. I could do with the exercise." Arinelle stepped forwards. Every knight chuckled at her remark. Marin nodded and looked at her friend.

"Ten." Marin added.

"I'd rather stay and fight." Ganis started.

"You'll get your chance soon enough. This man is now your captain. You do as he says. Am I understood?" Arthur glared at the Roman soldiers.

"Yes, sir." They bowed.

"Right. Come on, then! Move on!" Ganis turned to his people.

"I am able. I can fight." Alecto turned to Arthur.

"No. You must bear witness to all you have seen. There's one thing you must do and that's get back to Rome." Arthur smiled and prepared for battle.

"Arin! You can't fight, you'll die!" Renna began to cry.

"Hush flower. I'll always be here." Arinelle smiled and touched the child's heart. "I'll always be right here." She picked Renna up and settled her on Victory's back. "He is a warhorse and knows battle, he is afraid of nothing. He will protect you from anything." Arinelle promised and watched her sister leave. The ten warriors stood in a line against the Saxons.

"Hold until I give the command." Arthur ordered.

"You look frightened. There's a large number of lonely men out there." Lancelot mused.

"Don't worry, I won't let them rape you." Guinevere muttered.

"Archer!" The command from the Saxon's carried across and an arrow was shot at the knights. It slid across the ice, not anywhere near them.

"I believe they're waiting for an invitation. Bors, Tristan." Arthur turned to the knights and they raised their bows. Marin and Arinelle raised their own and aimed.

"They're far out of range." Guinevere reasoned but Arthur merely smirked. All four bows loosed their arrows and they hit the Saxons, making them back away slightly in fear.

"Aim for the wings of the ranks. Make them cluster." Arthur advised and they obliged, shooting straight and true.

"Hold the ranks! Hold the ranks! Hold the ranks!" The leader shouted desperately.

"They just don't get the message do they?" Arinelle muttered an loosed another arrow.

"Hold the ranks! Hold the ranks, or I kill you myself!"

"It's not gonna break. Back." Arthur commanded. "Fall back! Prepare for combat." They all drew a new weapon.

"Aagh!" Dagonet suddenly ran out onto the ice and struck it with his hammer.

"Dag!" They all screamed.

"Cover him!" Arthur called and arrows were volleyed to protect him.

"Marin!" Arinelle bellowed as Marin ran onto the ice after Dagonet, releasing her arrows to protect him. Arinelle followed her, firing volley after volley. One of her arrows shot straight through another arrow, splitting it into two pieces then flew into a Saxon heart.

"Dag, hurry!" She shouted as arrows lashed through the air. He grunted as he struck the ice then it broke, cracking and splitting then collapsing under the weight of the Saxon army.

"Move!" Marin screamed and they ran, the cracks chasing after them, hunting its prey. They ran but suddenly the ice gave way and they all plunged into its icy depths. Arinelle hit her head on the ice and everything went blank for a second. The smooth coolness of water draped itself around Arinelle like a silver garb, inviting her to rest her weary eyes and sleep soundly in soft, silky sheets, forever wrapped in eternity's embrace. For a second she accepted the peace but then the burning in her lungs dragged her back to her senses and she thrashed at the water, trying to rise but the smooth silks became steel claws, grasping at its victim and pulled her down to the caverns of icy silence with her soundless screams not to be heard by any creature living in the mouth of pain and death. She stared at the sinking Saxons around her, a floating graveyard. No matter how much she struck and fought back, the water's cruel smile could be felt as it denied Arinelle life, making her grow weaker and weaker until she had not the strength left to move. Arinelle looked up to see bright sunlight and two figures climbing onto the ice, to safety. Arinelle relaxed and smiled. _At least they're safe._ She thought dreamily to herself then let the frozen lake purge the life from her in its hunger. As Arinelle slowly sank someone dived into the lake, new life, new prey, then kicked downwards, towards the drowning woman with new found strength. Tristan gripped Arinelle's marble fingers, still holding her bow and pulled her towards him, dragging her towards the sun and air. Tristan swam towards the surface and was pulled from the water by Bors and Dagonet. Tristan stared at Arinelle, more afraid than he had ever been before. Blue-lipped she lay there, her skin as white and cold as marble, her bright red curls spread elegantly over the ice as she smiled in her endless sleep, clinging to water's long silk tears once more, her eyes pressed shut with snowflakes resting on her long eyelashes. "Arin! Breathe Arin! BREATHE!" Marin screamed at her friend and Dagonet held her, letting her weep into his chest. Tristan continued to stare in disbelief at the ravaged beauty, so perfect and still she could have been carved from stone. "Tristan..." Arthur said gently but Tristan ignored him and leaned forwards, hovering over Arinelle's body.

"Wake up." He commanded but she would not wake. "Arin? Wake up." His warm breath smothered Arinelle's smooth skin and slowly, her cheeks began to burn with a pink glow. "Warmth. Get her warm." Arthur pulled off his fur cloak and wrapped it around her, soon followed by five more. Tristan held her close to him, sharing his body heat until he could feel a gentle pulse in her wrist. "She needs help Dag. She's holding on." Tristan looked up and Dagonet nodded, springing into action. He massaged the bow from her stone hands and took weapons from her so that he could carry her in his arms. Tristan would have carried her himself but he was tired and cold. Instead he picked up her sword, daggers, quiver of arrows and bow then carried them to the wagons. Bors had an arm wrapped around Marin who was shivering like crazy. "Brave lass. Come with me, we'll find you some warm clothes." He murmured gently and led her away. Lancelot, Gawain and Galahad walked with Tristan in silence, aiding him whenever he wavered. "Go to Dagonet." Arthur ordered and Tristan obeyed without argument. He stepped into the wagon and stared at Arinelle, her skin still as pale as a moonbeam. "How is she?" Tristan asked.

"She's grasping at life with her nails. I can only do so much for her." Dagonet worked hard, not giving up on her. Marin sat next to Tristan and handed him a potion she had made. "Thank you." He nodded and watched Dagonet work. The drink warmed him instantly, slowly spreading until he was able to stop shivering. "Make sure you wrap up, you may be warm inside but you must look after the outside too." Marin wrapped another blanket around his shoulders. Tristan nodded, not taking his eyes off Arinelle. "Arinelle!" Renna cried and flung herself at her sister, sobbing like she had never sobbed before. "Sister come back to me!" She wailed and buried her face in her sister's neck.

"Renna..." Marin said gently but she continued to sob.

"Renna, she's going to be alright." Tristan spoke softly and rested his hand on the child's back. "She's coming back to us soon." He promised. Renna looked at him with her bright blue eyes and slowly stopped crying. "I have a song for you Arin. I made it just for you." Renna whispered and kissed her sister's cheek.

"_Follow the voice which sings so sweetly,_

_With warmth which could fill you completely,_

_With beauty and grace greater than all,_

_Who will catch you whenever you fall._

_Follow her voice and there you will see,_

_An angel of music, wild and free,_

_Her skin as pale as a gleaming star,_

_Her eyes bright and shining from afar._

_Her smile is kind and her lips are red,_

_Fire in her spirit and upon her head,_

_She is is a blessing and a gift from Earth,_

_A guardian and angel from her birth_."

Renna's voice was sweet and pretty but not nearly as powerful as Arinelle's. Tristan listened to the words and thought about how true they were. Renna gasped as Arinelle's hand twitched and Dag rushed to her side. "I think she likes the song." Dag smiled and looked up. "She might live. She just needs to wake up. I don't know how long it will take but if she does not wake soon, she will die." He left the wagon to tell Arthur. Marin held Renna to her and once Tristan knew they were asleep he moved over to Arinelle. "Wake up for me. Please. I need you here. I have suffered greatly these past five years. Everyday I would wake up and see your face but whenever I reached for you, you were never there." Tristan took her hand and kissed it. "Please come back to me, my nightingale. Please."


	12. Chapter 12

"Ah, God! Christ be praised. Against all the odds Satan could muster. Alecto, let me see you. You have triumphed! Young Alecto, let me see you. You are here!" Germanius smiled at Alecto and walked towards him but Alecto moved away.

"Lucan!" Guinevere shouted but Lucan ran to Dagonet who lifted him and held him tightly.

"You, boy! Stop!" The Romans began to chase after him but Galahad pressed a sword to their throats. Letting Lucan pass. Gweth ran to him and he wrapped an arm aroud her shoulders, greif still in her heart.

"Our great knights. You are free now! Give me the papers. Come, come. Your papers of safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire." The box arrived and the knights received their freedom but none of them celebrated for the weight on their hearts were too great and grief struck them dumb. "Bishop Germanius. Friend of my father." Arthur snarled then walked away to help the villagers. Tristan stepped from the wagon, carrying the limp form of Arinelle.

"Is this why you grieve? A woman?" Bishop Germanius laughed but soon fell silent at their very serious and grave expressions. "You are free now. You can go." Tristan carried Arinelle easily to the knight's quarters and gently lay her on his own bed. "Wake up soon." He begged her and moved a lock of hair from her face. Tristan heard gasps as Woad children ran into the fort and to where Arinelle was being kept. Tristan stepped back and stood by the door, allowing them to talk to her. Instead they moved the bed to the middle of the room and sat down in a circle around her, taking each other's hands and closing their eyes. In unison they began to chant, speaking in their own tongue. "What are they doing?" Galahad asked quietly, as not to disturb them.

"They are calling to the Great Mother of the earth. They ask that she return their Kind Mother to them, to release her from her enchanted sleep." Marin explained and pressed a finger to her lips. Renna stood silently, watching the children as they began to sway slightly, calling to their spirits. When the chanting had finished there was a sudden rush of wind with such a strength it threw open the shutters and made the knights stumble slightly. "That was scary." Bors grumbled and went to the tavern to drown his sorrows in drink. Galahad, Gawain and Lancelot soon joined him, leaving only Tristan and Dagonet with Marin and the children. "How long?" Tristan asked, turning to Dagonet.

"Until dawn." Was all he said. Renna climbed up onto Arinelle's bed and nestled herself into her sister's arms, stroking her hair. The children and Tristan stayed the longest. Dagonet checked up on Arinelle but when he got no response, he left again. Marin came to take the children to bed in the next room but allowed Renna to stay. "They mourn for her. They think she is trapped in sorrow but I do not understand. She seems so happy with us." Renna said sadly and Tristan listened to her. "She was going to teach me everything she knew, she was going to give me whatever I desired. She told me so. Now all I want is for her to smile at me again and call me 'little flower'." She turned to Tristan and smiled slightly. "She spoke a lot about you after you had left. She told me how you had save me from a wolf. I never got to say thank you."

"You don't need to." Tristan rested a hand on her head and ran her hair through his fingers to brush it away from her face. They slept uneasily that night, dreading the dawn. Tristan kept on waking up and looking towards Arinelle but she had not stirred. Finally the dawn stretched up over the horizon and seeped into the room, slowly throwing a beam of gold over the bed. Tristan bit back the tears and leaned over to Arinelle's face, placing a hand on her head and running his fingers through her soft hair. "It's a new dawn, Arinelle. A beautiful dawn." He whispered and gently pressed his lips to her head. Arinelle stirred and her eyes flew open, making Tristan leap back and Renna's head shot up. "Arin!" She cried happily as Arinelle blinked then looked to Renna then to Tristan and he caught his breath. Her eyes were as golden as the sun. "Hello my little flower." She murmured and Renna threw her arms around Arinelle's neck.

"I love you Arin! I love you, I love you, I love you!" Renna leaped from the bed and threw open the door, screaming as she ran down the hallway. "SHE'S AWAKE! SHE'S AWAKE! SHE'S AWAKE!" Before everyone came running Tristan stepped forwards and smiled.

"Hello Tristan." She smiled and stood up, slowly making her way to him, floating lightly. Just as they were a few feet apart the door burst open and everyone was there. They all stopped and stared at Arinelle then the children threw themselves at her, laughing and crying all at the same time. "We sing to you! We sing you back to us, Mother!" They all cheered and Arinelle laughed.

"And I heard you all." She murmured and held them all to her. Next it was Marin who threw herself so hard they tumbled back onto the bed, gripping her friend so tightly she almost crushed the breath from her. "I thought you had gone to Great Mother!" She wept and Arinelle smiled again.

"Oh no, you're not getting rid of me that easily!" She grinned and scooped Renna up into her arms, tossing her into the air then spinning around with her. Bors cheered and lifted Arinelle up onto his shoulders, making her duck her head to avoid hitting the ceiling. "And our nightingale returns!" He crowed and threw her at the knights who caught her and held her tightly, cheering happily. Suddenly they all made their way to the tavern and they celebrated, drinking and dancing until the sun was high over their heads. Later that evening a group of Romans watched a woman dressed in a black cloak with the hood pulled low over her face. Rovanius nodded to his friend and grabbed the girl, making her scream but they clamped a hand over her mouth, stifling the cry. Rovanius pulled back the hood and stared at his sister in disbelief. "Hamina?" He stammered then grinned. "Hey Tentanus. I have that woman I promised you six years ago." Rovanius threw Arinelle at his friend and he held her tightly. "Where's little Renna? Is she pretty?" Rovanius interrogated and Arinelle spat at him.

"You won't touch her or me, we are free of you. Would you like to know what happened to father's wealth? Your inheritance? I kept it for myself so you would not gamble it away! It is buried in the forest, somewhere where you will never lay your eyes on it ever again!" She roared at him and stamped down on Tentanus's foot, making him howl in pain and she ran, pulling her hood back up. "After her!" Rovanius commanded and his men ran after their old mistress, hunting her like a dog. Arinelle ran down the street, making sharp turns but she could not shake them. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her, clamping down on her mouth as she cried out as it dragged her down a narrow street, into the shadows, the other arm wrapping around her waist to pin her arms to her side. "It's just me." Tristan said calmly and kept on holding her until the Romans had gone.

"How many lives do I owe you now?" Arinelle exhaled and relaxed in Tristan's arms, not pulling away. Suddenly she realized where she was standing and stepped away, blushing in the dark. "Many, you need to be more careful." Tristan growled.

"I don't ask for trouble, trouble finds me." She replied and walking away.

"Where were you going?" Tristan asked.

"To the woods. I wanted a break from the noise, I need the forest." She answered and jogged into the trees, sighing as Tristan began to follow her. Arinelle turned and Tristan caught his breath again, she looked magnificent. Her hood was pulled back slightly so Tristan could see every detail of her face, her eyes gleaming an icy blue and silver tonight. Her hair had been combed until each lock of her bright red hair hung perfectly over her shoulders, instead of breeches she wore a dark green dress with a thick belt around her slim waist, carrying only a healing pouch and a dagger. "Are you following me?" She asked Tristan and he nodded, still baffled at how majestic and queenly she looked.

"Can't trust you on your own." He shrugged.

"I can look after myself, most of the time." She frowned slightly.

"Sure you can." Tristan smirked, knowing where this was heading.

"You know I can! I knocked you senseless when we first met." She smirked back.

"That was unfair, you were hiding and I didn't see you." Tristan argued.

"So? I still won."

"No you did not." Tristan frowned slightly.

"Yes I did."

"No."

"Argh! Why do you have to argue with me on everything?" Arinelle demanded as Tristan led the way into the forest.

"Because I find it amusing." He answered curtly.

"Oh really? Well I hope you are entertained." She snarled. "I hate you Tristan! I hate you!" She shouted after him. Tristan ignored her and continued to walk in the dark. "Tristan?" Her voice was suddenly afraid. "Tristan I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" She ran after him and gripped his hand tightly. Tristan whirled around and lifted her off her feet, crushing his mouth to hers and kissing her endlessly. They stood there, Arinelle's eyes closed as she kissed him back, gasping as he bit her lower lip then plunging his tongue into her mouth, feeling her soft lips and the smooth skin around her mouth. They pulled apart for a second and gazed at each other. They walked together deep into the trees until they had lost themselves. Arinelle sang quietly under her breath, gazing up at the trees crowned with stars. _Singing must calm her_. Tristan mused to himself.

_"In the dark and death of battle you have lived in this hell,  
Twisted and shaped into a beast from an enchanted spell.  
Taken from your home as a slave to the Roman empire,  
Living in smoke, death and ash with a burning soul of fire._

_No matter how long a wanderer may roam  
The hero will always come home.  
No matter how long it may take to pass foam  
The hero will always come home._

_Silent as a hawk flying on the wind and through the rain,  
No fear in his eyes for nothing to loose, nothing to gain.  
Fighting for a cause not of his own or his own homeland,  
Little does he know that freedom reaches out to his hand._

___No matter how long a wanderer may roam  
The hero will always come home.  
No matter how long it may take to pass foam  
The hero will always come home._

___You came to me in storm and blood with no thought to others,  
You killed men and women, sons and daughters, sister and brother.  
Slowly you began to change as a new dawn swiftly came,  
I shall heal your heart and soul, you shall learn to love again._

_____No matter how long a wanderer may roam  
The hero will always come home.  
No matter how long it may take to pass foam  
The hero will always come home."_

They walked together in silence until they came across a small creek with a gentle waterfall and a stream winding away into the trees. "At least we can find our way back now." Arinelle observed and climbed the rocks and gasped excitedly. "Tristan! Look at this!" She called and Tristan came to observe. There was a small cave behind the fall, impossible to see unless you were looking for it. The mouth of the cave was small but it opened up into a large chamber, rocks glinting with crystals. "It's beautiful." Arinelle sighed and Tristan could not take his eyes off her. After a moment of silence Arinelle turned to Tristan. "Did you mean what you said, in the wagon after the battle?" She asked softly, her eyes reflecting the waterfall's movements.

"What?" Tristan blinked then frowned. "You were meant to be asleep!"

"I was. I was falling from the world and I felt the cold hold start to close around me..." she walked around the cave and ran her hand over the wall, "...then I heard your voice in the dark. I heard Renna singing so I followed the voices, wandering within my own mind, trapped at the gates of death." She turned back to Tristan. "You told me you needed me, Tristan. Did you mean it?" She asked and stepped forwards until she was inches from Tristan's face. Her voice sounded desperate, as though she needed him to say 'yes'. Suddenly Tristan reached forwards and pulled her to him, sweeping her off her feet and kissing her again, gently and tenderly. Slowly the kiss became more hungry and he crushed her to him, pressing her against the cave wall. His heart pounded in his chest as her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and she clung to him, her fingers gripping his shoulders. Tristan's tongue glided over hers as they devoured each other's passion. Tristan groaned with longing as he kissed her neck and jaw, her skin so smooth against his lips. He lunged forwards and bit her on her neck, making her gasp with pain then sigh as Tristan claimed her as is own, branding her as his woman. Slowly his hands roamed her body, feeling her neck and shoulders and sliding up the inside of her thigh. She gasped suddenly and Tristan snatched his hand away, eyes full of concern. "I'm sorry...it's just I've never done this before." She whispered.

"It is your choice. It must be your choice." Tristan said softly and kissed her neck again.

"I want you Tristan. I love you." Arinelle groaned and kissed Tristan again.

"And I love you." He whispered and devoured her. Arinelle tugged at his shirt and it came away swiftly, she ran her hands over his broad shoulders and muscular chest, tracing a finger over the scars there. She slowly dropped her belt to the ground and tugged at the lacing of her dress, pulling it away until she stood with only her shift covering her naked flesh. Tristan knelt to the ground with her, his mouth pressed firmly into hers as he slid the last garb away from her body. He gazed at her adoringly, feeling her silky skin and stripping away the last of his clothes. The lay there together, sharing their love for each other with the ultimate gift. Arinelle could not believe such joy was possible, as she lay there with Tristan pressing against her, she arched her back and gasped with pleasure. That night everything was perfect, even the distant drums could not be heard over the drums of love in that little cave.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning the two lovers woke up in each other's arms, a cloak spread over them.

"Damn the morning. I was happy sleeping for once." Tristan muttered.

"We must go back." Arinelle said gently and traced her finger over Tristan's jaw. He reached forwards and kissed her gently, a smile lighting up his face. "Let them wait." He grinned. They lay in the embrace then slowly, they got up and dressed.

"What if my brother finds me?" Arinelle asked.

"Then he shall have to deal with me. You're mine now." Tristan said protectively and kissed her again. They walked back together, following the stream until they reached the fort. No one saw them for they were shielded by thick trees and could only be seen when they walked into the knight's quarters.

"The Saxons are here." Gawain muttered.

"I noticed." Arinelle frowned and whistled for Victory. "Marin. We must get the children away from here." Arinelle turned to Marin who looked at her strangely.

"I shall go and find them." She nodded. Renna allowed Arinelle to place her on Victory's back.

"Arin. I do not want to leave our home but I do not want to leave the knights either. They are like family now." She said sadly.

"We shall see them again." Arinelle promised, glancing to Tristan. Arinelle and Marin gathered the Woad children and put them onto the horse's backs, three children per horse and the last four where to ride in the wagons. Slowly they made their way out of the fort and further south. "Arin. Where were you last night?" Marin asked. Arinelle did not answer, did not want to lie to her friend but neither did she want to admit what she had done. Not yet. "You were with Tristan all night. I could not find you anywhere." A grin broke across her friend's face. "I am happy for you both. Truly." Marin smiled and Arinelle breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was worried what you would think of me." Arinelle admitted.

"Sister. I will only ever have the greatest love and respect for you. Nothing will ever change that!" Marin laughed then looked at her feet sheepishly. "After all, I was with Dagonet last night."

"No! Really? What about Horan?" Arinelle could not help but beam happily.

"He has chosen his life. I have chosen mine. He did not chose me so I moved on." She shrugged.

"That's wonderful!" Arinelle hugged her friend tightly. They looked up at Bors as he cantered to salute Arthur.

"Artorius! Rus!"

"RUS!" Arthur echoed and we all saluted in reply.

"You know. I think our people will need us." Arinelle mused.

"I couldn't agree more sister." She smiled and ran to her horse, gently placing the children into the wagons then mounting her mare, inspecting her sword and stretching her bow. I pulled Renna from Victory's back but she clung to me. "Arin..."

"Renna. If I do not go then I cannot be certain that these Saxons will not come after us, then I would not be able to keep me safe. I shall return. I promise you." Arinelle kissed her sister and placed her cloak around her shoulders. "Here. I have been saving these for you." Arinelle passed Renna two golden rings. "They were our parents." Arinelle smiled then prepared for battle. She slid out of her clothes behind a blanket and put on the leather bindings the Woads wore in battle. She then quickly mashed up a blue paste and painted Marin's body, face and arms before she did the same to Arinelle. Marin painted onto Arinelle, circling her belly button then turning into a sun with eight curved lines. She then put two claw shapes on her cheeks, similar to Tristan's before adding a cresent moon to both arms surrounded with stars. Lastly she added a strage symbol to her back. "This means hope." Marin explained. Arinelle smiled and took the bowl, painting Marin more extravegantly, fish scales around her back and waist, leaving a wide strip up her stomach. Arinelle painted quickly, adding three lines either side of her neck then adding wavy, water symbols all the way down her arms. They assembled their weapons then Arinelle climbed onto Victory's back. "Arin. What are you doing?" Tristan demanded, cantering up to her.

"What I believe to be right." She replied and nodded to Marin.

"No. You can't go." Tristan cantered forwards and rode in front of her horse, cutting her off.

"Tristan!" She warned.

"Not without me." He finished and Arinelle's expression softened. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, kissing him deeply before letting him go. "You'd better hurry or the battle will be over." She smiled and Tristan touched her cheek. The other knights glanced at each other then nodded. They go together. Once the men were prepared they rode up to Arthur, carrying their standards high. "Arthur." Arinelle nodded to him.

"Only knights are allowed to stand with us." Arthur began then smiled. "So kneel. Both of you." Arinelle and Marin dismounted and knelt on their right knees and bowed their heads.

"I name you Lady Arinelle, Knightress of the Round Table. I name you Lady Marin, Knightress of the Round Table. By the strength of your arm protect those weaker than yourselves. With the wisdom of your minds be just and use your knowledge for the good of the people. With these words I place upon you a higher calling, a greater destiny to serve not any man above you but the people and the land you hold dear. Do you swear to be strong and wise, skilled and just, kind and compassionate, loyal and brave. To do your best to be the perfect being and always strive to make the world a better place?" Arthur touched Excalibur to each of the women's shoulders then stepped back.

"We do." The two women said in unison.

"Then rise, Knightresses of the Round Table." Arthur smiled and we rose.

"This calls for a celebration!" Bors cheered.

"Right after we kick some Saxon ass." Galahad grinned. The two women mounted their horses again and Tristan smiled proudly. As the drums began to beat again Arthur turned his horse to face his knights. "Knights, the gift of freedom is yours by right. But the home we seek resides not in some distant land. It's in us and in our actions on this day. If this be our destiny, then so be it. But let history remember that as free men we chose to make it so."

"Rus!" They all cried and cantered down the hill. The battle was bloody and Arinelle was tested beyond her limits to stay alive. She fought in a fury, like a demon wielding sword which, if met with another, doomed their wielder to certain death. The strong smell of smoke and blood filled her nose but she pushed it aside, focusing on living another day. She turned and stared at Tristan who was fighting against Cedric. Fighting and loosing. She ran forwards, pulling the arrow far back and released it, watching it sink through his hand, making him release his sword with a howl of pain. Arinelle threw herself before Tristan, drawing her sword and standing over him protectively she snarled and hissed at the Saxon as he came at her, eyes blazing. He was a greatly skilled man but Arinelle was his equal match. Tristan had relied on stealth and accuracy, he was an elegant swordsman but he lacked the brutal arrogance of Cedric. Arinelle on the other hand was strong and quick, giving her an advantage. She fought against him, his eyes widening with fear as he realized he was being forced back by a woman. "Who are you?" He demanded to know as she leaped back from a slash he had aimed for her stomach.

"I am Arinelle, Knightress of the Round Table, lady of the dawn." Arinelle said darkly and went for him. He turned, moving slightly so Arinelle stabbed at thin air and lashed out with his sword, clipping her across the waist. She growled in pain and lashed out again and again until he was on his knees. Suddenly she heard Marin scream, she was cowering away from a Saxon as he loomed over her. Arinelle paused then ran to her friend, leaping directly onto the Saxon's back and stabbing him, twisting the blade then lifting it from his lifeless body. Marin rolled out the way and nodded her thanks before diving back into battle. Suddenly an arrow sank into Arinelle's back and she cried out, falling to her knee then getting back up, turning to attack whoever had just shot her but she was only met by cold metal, a sword slicing across her stomach. "Never turn your back on the enemy." Cedric growled and watched as she sink to her knees. "Perhaps we shall take the Woad women, they are good fighters and will make strong sons. I hear you have a sister, Arinelle. I shall look after her very well for you." He smiled then lifted his sword for the death blow. Arinelle glowered at him fearlessly then cried out as Arthur barreled into him. Arinelle clutched at her bleeding belly and dragged herself to Tristan who lay on the ground. "Tristan?" She whispered and stroked his forehead. He half opened his eyes and smiled. "Arin." He reached out and touched her face. Arinelle placed her hand over his, touching it to her cheek as a tear began to fall. "You are hurt." He noticed and gripped her shoulders, staring at the arrow in her back.

"No." Arinelle shook her head and smiled sadly. "I cannot feel pain for as long as you live." She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling him wrap an arm over her waist then the other snake over her waist. They lay there, weak and dying but really, they were free. Soaring with the wind over high mountains and through starlit skies. Their love was as strong as ever on that battlefield as they lay waiting for death to welcome them, arm in arm, entwined by their bodies, their hearts and by their souls for all eternity.


	14. Chapter 14

"I do not know what to do. Arin will live but Tristan I'm not so sure about, he is very weak." Dagonet sighed as Arthur watched them both. "The question is, do I go ahead and save her?"

"What do you mean?" Arthur frowned.

"She will wish herself dead if Tristan does not live, she would be happier if she was with him in death and watching over Renna spiritually rather than suffer without him." Dagonet explained. Marin choked down a sob.

"Leave her, tend to Tristan. Give him everything you can and if he shows any sign he will pull through, start on Arin." Marin made the hard decision for them.

"It is what she would want." Arthur nodded. Dagonet and Marin worked through the night, trying to keep Tristan alive. They gave it everything they could then finally, he began to breath deeper and started to move in his sleep. "He moved! He's getting stronger!" Marin cried happily and kissed Dagonet. He smiled and nodded. "Now let's save the other stubborn mare." He grinned and got to work. Two days later, Tristan opened his eyes and searched the room until his eyes fell on Arinelle. He got to his feet and knelt beside her, kissing her until she had opened her eyes. "Tristan!" She cried and flew at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him and kissing him vigorously. They clung to each other once they had broken apart, gazing intently into the other's eyes. They both looked up when the door burst open to reveal Dagonet and Marin. "Arin! Tristan!" Marin cried happily and threw herself forwards, hugging them both. Tristan laughed and gave her a gently squeeze around her waist. "Thank you Dagonet." He bowed his head to his friend who bowed back. One by one they were visited by Arthur and the other knights and the Woads. "Merlin!" Arinelle gasped and leaped to her feet but Merlin lifted his hand.

"Peace Arinelle. I am come to see that you are healing." He smiled and bowed his own head. "I named you well, you are the 'new dawn' this country has been needing for a long time. Your voice shall be heard by many and received by all, your teachings will be learnt by peasant and kings alike, you are special, Arinelle. I feel it in my bones." Merlin whispered and rested his hand on Arinelle's head, giving her his blessing. Finally Renna burst through the door and lunged for her sister, hugging her tightly and crying for joy. She said nothing but turned to Tristan and held out her hand. Tristan smiled and wrapped his arms around the two women, holding them close to his heart. "We're a proper family now. I have a mother and father, soon I shall have brothers and sisters too!" Renna sighed happily. Arinelle laughed.

"You had this all planned out didn't you?" She smiled and kissed her sister.

"I had hoped you and Tristan would fall in love, I guessed from the beginning that he was special to you." She grinned and kissed Tristan on the cheek.

"And you are both special to me." He replied with a loving smile. Arinelle got up and changed into a simple, dark green dress, her battle clothes not suitable and her breeches and shirts not anywhere to be found. "Come on! Vanora has prepared a feast to celebrate!" Renna grabbed the hands of the two lovers and pulled them all the way to the tavern. As they entered a great cheer rose up and tankards were raised. "To freedom!" Bors bellowed and took a long gulp. Arinelle could not suppress a smile as they were both swept into feast and dancing. Lancelot winked at her as she sat down with Tristan. "So Arinelle, you are Tristan's woman?" His eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I like to think that Tristan is my man." She replied with a loving grin. Tristan chuckled and kissed her affectionately brushing his lips to hers.

"You call that a kiss?" Galahad demanded and pulled his girl towards him. "This is how it's supposed to be done!" He dragged her head forwards and kissed her mouth roughly, not pulling away until she had hit him over the shoulder then giggled as he grinned stupidly at her. Tristan merely smiled and allowed Arinelle to lean on his chest. She felt comforted by his strong heartbeat and the gentle rise and fall as he breathed. "I think I want to go for a walk." She whispered and he nodded. She got up and left but not before Marin laced her arm through Arinelle's. She looked beautiful in her scarlet red dress, illuminating her features perfectly. They walked around the streets before settling on a roof, gazing to the stars.

"What is Tristan like with you?" Marin suddenly asked, speaking in Woad language so no one would understand them.

"What do you mean?" Arinelle quizzed, frowning slightly in confusion.

"When you're together, at night, how does he treat you?" She asked, a slight grin spreading on her lips.

"He is...passionate." Arinelle laughed. "He was gentle first but it just develped. How about Dagonet?" Arinelle asked cheekily.

"He is tender and soft. He is everything I have ever dreamed for." She sighed happily. "Unlike Horan. I was a fool, Arin. I really believed I was in love."

"Does Dagonet know?" Arin asked.

"Yes. I told him before anything happened. He told me he didn't care, so long as I would be his now." She smiled again and glanced to her friend. "It took a while for it to sink in. I thought he would be ashamed of me."

"No! Dagonet could never be ashamed of anyone, he has too big a heart!" Arinelle laughed and took her best friend's hand. "And neither could I." She added. They lay there for a moment before a hand clamped over their mouths. They stinking cloth choked them before they could scream and they both went limp, eyes rolling to the back of their heads. The Romans took the girls and dragged them to their master, where they were placed on wooden beds and chained by their wrists and ankles, their legs spread. Rovanius gazed at his sister in awe at how pretty she was. Slowly she woke up and glanced around. "You!" She spat and tried to sit up but the chains held her down. "Good evening sister." He crowed and turned to her friend, reaching up her skirt.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Arinelle screamed and fought against her chains, snarling like an animal. Rovanius groaned as he felt the girl, touching her smooth skin and running his fingers over her. The girl jerked awake and screamed, writhing like a snake as she hissed, cursing in the tongue of Woads. "Tetanus, you may have her if you wish." Rovanius gestured to his sister and his friend grinned.

"I suppose you will be wanting your money again."

"Yes." Rovanius growled and lifted the Woad's skirts, ignoring her screams as he entered her, kissing her neck and jaw. As the girl arched her back to try and throw Rovnaius away he tore at the back of her dress and exposed her breasts, gripping them tightly and running his tongue over every inch of her body. She roared in anger and pain as Rovanius devoured her, not caring how much he hurt her. Hamina...or Arinelle as she liked to be called, screamed in agony as Tetanus mounted her, tearing at her skirts, gripping her hair as he delved deeper into her body. The two Romans did not hear the angry and frightened shouts of the guards over their own greed. Suddenly the doors burst open and Tristan roared in anger, shooting an arrow through Tetanus's head then turning to Rovanius. Rovanius leaped to his feet and drew a sword, glaring angrily at Tristan. Dagonet bellowed in fury and threw his axe, sinking it deep into the Roman's skull. "Tristan!" Arinelle wept and struggled under the weight of Tetanus crushing her. Tristan shoved the body from her and grabbed the keys, releasing her. Arinelle crushed herself into Tristan and wept, shaking like a leaf in a strong wind. "Oh Tristan..." She sobbed and he tried to comfort her, not minding being stained by the blood on her face from where Tetanus had bled on her. Dagonet swept passed them, carrying a shivering and crying Marin. "Let's get out of this foul place." He breathed deeply to control his anger. Tristan gently swept his arm under Arinelle's legs and carried her away, back to her room. He sat with her and washed away the blood, casting aside the torn dress and wrapping her in thick furs. "It's all right. They're gone now. They can do no more harm to you." He whispered and rocked her like a child. He cursed the Romans in his mind, wanting to run out into the night and slaughter every single Roman he could lay his hands on. Although she was warm she continued to shiver and grip onto Tristan's shirt with wide eyes, fearing every shadow and sound.

Four days had passed and Arinelle was still feeble. She barely ate and did not sleep, Marin was worse. She had gone into a trance, staring at the ceiling with unblinking eyes. "Tristan." Came a quiet whisper, barely louder than a breath of wind.

"Arin?" Tristan knelt beside her and smiled. "What is is?"

"I am with child." She whispered and Tristan blinked in shock.

"Are you sure?" He asked. He had longed and dreaded this.

"I do not know who is the father." Arinelle began to cry.

"Ssh, it's alright. It will be my child." Tristan said firmly.

"How do you know?" Arinelle blinked.

"Because I want it to be. Even if it is not then I will not care. This child will be half of you and that is more than enough for me." Tristan kissed her gently then pulled away.

"Kiss me again." She begged and Tristan obliged.

"Again." Tristan smiled and kissed her again, allowing her to decide how passionate and how fierce the kiss would be. She pulled him down to her pillow and threw the blanket over him. "I need you Tristan, I love you more than ever." Arinelle whispered and gasped with pleasure as Tristan entered her tenderly, loving her with a burning fire all the way to their souls. As they lay there that night, Arinelle slept again, peacefully. When the new dawn settled on her eyes she awoke and turned to smile at Tristan. "Your eyes are gold." He whispered in awe.

"That is because it is a new dawn for us." She whispered. Later in the day she went to Marin and sang to her, coaxing her back to life with her voice.

"Arin? Will you stop that racket. My head hurts." Marin groaned and sat up slowly.

"Only if you eat something." Arinelle replied and watched Marin wolf down some soup.

"Where's Dagonet?" Marin looked around then smiled at him, standing in the doorway.

"I'm here. I'll always be right here." He smiled back and sat beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Hopelessly in love." She kissed him then smiled to Arinelle.

"Marin. I'm going to have a baby." Arinelle broke the news.

"Wonderful! I knew it!" She cried happily and threw her arms around Arinelle's neck.

"Congratulations." Dagonet smiled and kissed Arinelle on her head. "You and Tristan will make wonderful parents."

"I hope so. This baby is going to grow up in a new world, were freedom is his right." Arinelle smiled and took Tristan's hand, preparing to break the news to the knights but not until she and Tristan had had a long ride through the woods. Alone.


	15. Epilogue

"I hit it father! I hit it!" Aron cried happily as his arrow struck the target, dead center.

"That's my boy." Tristan smiled proudly and ruffled Aron's ginger curls.

"Papa, when do I get to use a bow?" Evenelle asked, frowning slightly.

"When you are strong enough to pull back the string." Tristan swept up his daughter and kissed her nose, making her giggle. "But there's no reason why you can't listen and learn." Arinelle laughed as she stepped towards her family, carrying a baby in one arm and a toddler in the other. Tristan kissed her and took the squirming toddler from him. "Papa!" He grinned happily and buried his face into his father's shoulder.

"Dannon!" Tristan laughed as his son pulled at one of his plaits. Arinelle smiled and held her baby daughter properly, smiling at her red fuzzy hair.

"She looks like you." Tristan smiled and rested his hand gently on his youngest daughter's head.

"But she'll have your attitude I bet." Arinelle laughed and kissed her husband.

"Hey Tristan! Once you've done snogging your wife, Lucan is waiting for his training session!" Gawain shouted with a grin. Tristan sighed and pulled away.

"I'll give you a lesson in a minute." He growled and walked towards Lucan. Lucan had grown into a handsome man, taking after Dagonet in character, quiet but strong. "Arinelle! Let me see her!" Renna ran up to her sister and plucked her niece from Arinelle's arms.

"Mind her head. She gets grumpy when you don't hold her properly!" Marin laughed, carrying her own children forwards.

"As if I would drop little Renin." Renna rolled her eyes and smiled down at the baby.

"Lucan! Pay attention!" Tristan snapped and his eyes darted back to the target.

"I think Lucan is distracted by our Renna." Marin whispered and Arinelle grinned.

"I do believe you are right." She agreed quietly, smiling at the pair. The women watched with the younger children as the older ones trained with the knights. Tristan was teacher of archery, Lancelot, Arthur and Gawain taught swordsmanship, Dagonet taught them basic knowledge of healing and also trained them to build up strength along with Bors and Galahad gave knife and dagger training as well as all other assortments of weapons. "It feels like only yesterday that was us." Marin sighed.

"Yes. We'll be joining them soon, once these two are old enough to be with their nurse." Arinelle glared affectionately at her baby.

"My twins are growing up too fast, you know it was only three days ago when they brought back an entire flock of pheasants then asked me how to pluck and skin them!" Marin laughed then turned to me. "They miss the saddle. They can't wait for your lessons again."

"Me neither. I miss riding." Arinelle sighed. It was only rarely when Tristan and Arinelle could go off together, riding into the woods and staying a while in their cave. That cave was where most of her children were created. Arinelle laughed inwardly then smiled at her eldest son, Tristarin. Thankfully he was the spitting image of Tristan, leaving no doubt that he was the father. Under Arthur's rule, the kingdom blossomed and Britain became a mighty nation. People gathered all around to listen to his speeches but the only way he could directly to their hearts was by getting Arinelle to talk. She had a way with words like no other, she taught of equality and freedom unlike anything anyone had ever heard, everybody listened and went away with a burning desire to live in harmony with others, treating everyone with love and kindness. Arinelle touched the pendant around her neck, the emerald with two golden snakes. Her inheritance had been used to build a new training ground in Camelot, where they lived. All that was left was shared among her children but the pendant she kept for herself. Even with the training ground built there was so much gold, they had kept it in Arthur's treasury where it could be accessed easily but could not be stolen. There it waited for it to be used but it was rarely needed. Arthur provided everything they needed. Arinelle sighed contently and rocked her baby to sleep, thinking of how wonderful life was.

Some men are born to do great deeds, others have greatness thrust upon them. Only some men are great within their hearts. I am Arinelle, lady of the new dawn, Knightress of the Round Table and I tell you all, you are the only one who can reveal your true potential, all people are born with the right of freedom and all have greatness within them, you only have to find the strength to reveal it.


End file.
